Secretos y sentimientos
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Dos personas visitan a Ryoma en Japon, eso traera viejos sentimientos y otros nuevos que naceran. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

Nota: AU de la serie

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 1: Regreso

Ryoga Touya Echizen bostezo por décima vez mientras se recostaba en el sofá viendo la pantalla oscura y apagada del televisor, estaba sumamente aburrido, últimamente no había muchas cosas que hacer en la casa, las clases se habían vuelto muy aburridas en la escuela y aun tenia que decidir si, seguiría su carrerea de músico junto con su hermana o aceptaría la propuesta de jugar profesionalmente tenis.

Ryoga tenía que reconocer, que ese último año, había sido el peor, desde que su hermano menor había vuelto a Japón, parecía que parte de su vida se había vuelto monótona, aburrida, infeliz. No importaba lo que hiciera, nada lo complacía.

Como desearía que su hermanito estuviera aquí, por lo menos podría jugar con el, ayudarlo con las tareas o simplemente molestarlo y fastidiarlo hasta hacerlo enojar. Eso siempre le había agradado, Ryoma era muy lindo cuando se disgustaba, pues sus ojos oros brillaban aun más.

Pero Nanjirou se había llevado a Ryoma a Japón, junto con su prima y su madre mientras el estaba en un torneo de tenis en otra ciudad hace unos meses atrás y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Su hermana no había querido dejar su carrera como cantante, sus estudios y amigos, por lo que se había quedado con el y su tía, Natsumi en New York.

- Nanjirou no baka- murmuro enojadamente- ¿por que tuviste que llevártelo?- agrego masticando una naranja

- Tal vez por el tampoco deseaba separarse de el- dijo una voz femenina

Ryoga se sobresalto al escuchar a su hermana menor, Ryoko Hikari Echizen, atragantándose con la naranja. No se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí, no se suponía que debería estar en una reunión con los sponsor para la siguiente gira.

-¿No se suponía que deberías estar en una reunión, Imoto-chan?- arqueo una ceja mientras miraba seriamente a la joven de 15 años, cabellos largos, ondulados de color verdes oscuros con reflejos azules, piel clara y claros ojos azules en forma gatuna.

- Lo estaba hace dos horas, pero llegue hace 20 minutos y tu ni cuenta te diste- frunció el ceño pero sus ojos brillaron traviesa mente- acaso estaba teniendo alguna fantasía con nuestro otouto- agrego en forma acusadora -

Ryoga se ruborizo y miro asesinamente a su hermana menor, la cual solo rodó sus ojos con cansancio.

- Oh vamos, crees que no me di cuenta que Ryoma te ha gustado desde que éramos unos niños y que estos meses, has estado decayendo- protesto

Ryoga agradeció a todo lo divino que su tía no estaba ahí. De esa manera no escucho el comentario de Ryoko ni tampoco iba a presenciar la muerte de esta.

- No se de que hablas, Ryoma es solo mi hermano- negó rápidamente

- Claro - dijo sarcásticamente- entonces puedes explicarme por que te ponías celoso y alejabas a todas esas chicas y chico se acercaba a Ryoma-

- Eso es por que el es pequeño, ingenuo e inmaduro, solo trato de protegerlo, como un buen hermano mayor- desvió la mirada de su hermana

Ryoko lo miro seriamente durante unos segundos, para luego ablandar su mirada. Hombres, pensó frustrada.

- Ryoga, no tienes nada de malo con que te guste Ryoma-

- Esas cosas entre hermanos no son correctas-

- Ryoga, tu sabes que Ryoma y yo no somos tus hermanos de sangre, nosotros nacimos de diferentes padres. Por lo tanto no estarías cometiendo incesto-

Ryoga frunció el ceño, era cierto, Ryoko y Ryoma si eran hermanos de sangre, pero el, no lo era. Su madre, Rinko se había casado con Nanjirou cuando el tenia 8 años, luego de que la madre de Ryoma y Ryoko muriera cuando ellos eran pequeños.

- Lo se, pero Okaa-san y Nanjirou se entristecerán-

- Entonces estas reconociendo que Ryoma te gusta- sonrió victoriosamente- el pez por la boca muere- agrego al ver que su hermano iba a protestar-

- De acuerdo, tú ganas...pero no se lo digas a nadie- suspiro derrotado

- De mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra sobre esta conversación- ella no tenia ninguna intención de traicionar a ninguno de sus dos hermanos.- Por cierto, logre que nos dieran dos meses de vacaciones antes de que comencemos a gravar el siguiente CD, así que prepara tus cosas. ¡¡Por que nos vamos de vacaciones!-

Ryoga miro confundido a su hermana, irse, pero si aun tenían clases, la escuela no había terminado y aun que faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano, perdería más de un mes de escuela.

- No te preocupes por la escuela, ya hice todos los arreglos necesarios, iremos a Japón a visitar a nuestra familia, incluso Okaa-san se tomo la molestia de hacer que nos aceptaran en la misma escuela que Ryo-chan...-

- ¡Chotto matte, Imoto-san!- Ryoko detuvo su perorata- ¿Tenias planeado esto desde hace mucho, verdad?

- Si te dijere que hice todos los arreglos mientras venia para acá, ¿me creerías?- sonrió inocentemente

- Iie- negó con decisión, mirando acusadoramente a la muchacha

- Entonces no gasto saliva, solo prepara tus cosas pues partimos esta noche- dijo antes de retirarse con una mueca picara- Con un poco de suerte y te animas a decirle a Ryo-chan lo que sientes- agrego

-¡Ryoko!- exclamo mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermana, pero luego sonrió débilmente, volvería a ver una vez más a su Chibisuke

**_«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»_**

La campana sonó en Seishun Gakuen Junior High, anunciando el fin de otro día de estudios, muchos estudiantes salían de sus clases para ir a sus casas, entre ellos Ryoma Echizen, como había estado lloviendo durante todo el día, el entrenamiento se había cancelado.

Suspiro mientras corría hacia su casa, Momo-senpai se había ofrecido acompañarlo, pero se había negado, últimamente, especialmente en esas fechas, se había sentido algo deprimido, no que el lo fuera a decir abiertamente. Y prefería que ninguno de sus senpai se diera cuenta.

Por esas fechas había muerto su madre, justo como un día como el hoy. Donde el sol era cubierto por las nubes oscuras, las cuales descargaban su furia sobre la ciudad.

Aun podía escuchar los gritos de su madre y su tía, el miedo que había sentido en carne propia. Recordaba claramente cada segundo de aquel accidente en donde solo el sobrevivió y fue gracias a que su madre lo había protegido con su cuerpo y también las ultimas palabras de esta.

Suspiro, sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza e inconscientemente se llevo una mano hacia una cadena de plata que colgaba en su cuello.

-Okaa-san- murmuro apretando el medallón entre sus manos y viendo hacia el suelo

Se había detenido sin darse cuenta, sus cabellos húmedos se pegaban a su frente mientras su ropa húmeda y fría se pegaba a su cuerpo. Haciéndolo estremecer, pero el dolor que su cuerpo pudiera llegar a sentir no se comparaba con el dolor de su corazón.

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla pero se confundieron rápidamente con la lluvia.

De repente dejo de sentir las gotas frías, como si algo lo estuviera cubriendo, impidiéndole mojarse. Y algo caluroso y seco se apoyo contra su ropa mojada.

Levanto su mirada sorprendido y vio como era cubierto por un paraguas rojo, el cual era sostenido por un muchacho que parecía ser una versión mas vieja de el, de no ser por que tenia cabellos negros y ojos intensos de color verde esmeralda

- Ryoga-kun- murmuro sorprendido

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Este es mi primer fics de esta serie. Sean pacientes y por favor perdón mis errores, si es que he cometido alguno. Como dije antes este es un AU. Aquí hay algunas aclaraciones sobre el fics.

1°: Aquí la mama de Ryoma es otra persona y este tienes una hermana mayor.

2°: Ryoga, en realidad es un personaje OCC, dicen que en la película, aparece un muchacho que realmente es el hermano de Ryoma y se llama Ryoga y que se parece mucho a Nanjirou, pero que es adoptado. Pero como no he visto la película no tengo ni idea de como sea. Igualmente he leído un fics en donde aparece Ryoga, así que es una mezcla de OCC y el Ryoga original.

3° Ryoko es hermana de sangre de Ryoma y es dos años y medio mayor que Ryoma. Ella es muy parecida a Ryoma, con el cabello oscuro verde-azulado pero tienes los ojos azules de su madre. También es un OCC

**Diccionario o traductor:**

Nanjirou no baka: Nanjirou tonto

Imoto-chan: hermana menor

Okaa-san: mamá

Chotto matte: Espera un momento

Iie: No

Chibisuke: Así es como el Ryoga origina (el de la película) llama a Ryoma, lo cual lo enfurece mucho

Dejen reviews

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

Nota: AU de la serie (esto sucede antes del Torneo Nacional) y YAOI

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 2: Confusión

Levanto su mirada sorprendido y vio como era cubierto por un paraguas rojo, el cual era sostenido por un muchacho que parecía ser una versión mas vieja de el, de no ser por que tenia cabellos negros y ojos intensos de color verde esmeralda

- Ryoga-kun- murmuro sorprendido

- Konnichiwa Chibisuke- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa

Ryoma frunció su ceño, sin duda se trataba de su hermano, solo el se atrevía a llamar por ese apodo...tan...tan ridículo.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- tenia muchas cosas que decirle a su hermano, pero la primera cosa que se le había cruzado en la mente, era esa- No se supone que estabas en New York

- Saa...Esa es la manera de recibir a tu hermano mayor Chibisuke- hablo en un tono fingido en molestia

- Betsuni- se encogió de hombros comenzando a caminar-

- Mou no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso- protesto mientras Ryoma solo le dio su sonrisa afectada marca registrada- "El mismo mocoso adorable"- pensó silenciosamente mientras sonreía

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, aun que de vez en cuando Ryoma y Ryoga se miraban de reojo, observándose, no que ambos hayan cambiado mucho en esos meses, pero para ellos había sido mucho tiempo, e indudablemente ambos se habían extrañado, no que alguno de ellos lo fuera a admitir eso abiertamente.

- ¿Y bien, por que estas aquí?- volvió a preguntar

- Solamente vinimos por un corto periodo, de vacaciones o algo así-

- ¿Vinimos?- pregunto confundido mientras entraba a la casa

- Si, otouto. Acaso creías que Ryoga iba a venir solo o ya te has olvidado de mí- respondió Ryoko con una dulce sonrisa-

- ¿Nee-san?- sonó algo sorprendido mientras se veía atrapado en un abraso de oso

- No, el conejo de pascua disfrazado de Ryoko- respondió sarcásticamente Ryoga con una sonrisa afectada, le encantaba ver la confusión en el rostro de Ryoma

- Pero que te sucedió Ryu-chan, ¿te agarro la lluvia?- pregunto Ryoko ignorando a su hermano mayor y viendo la ropa mojada de su otouto

- No, simplemente se baño con la ropa puesta- volvió a responder Ryoga

- Mou, deja tus comentarios malignos de lado Ryoga-kun- dijo Ryoko con un ceño y una vena flotando sobre su cabeza-

- Yo no soy el que esta haciendo preguntas tontas, son ustedes- respondió tranquilamente

Esto se gano dos mirada fulminantes de los hermanos Echizen. Haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara, ahhh era tan divertido hacerlos enojar.

Ahora Ryoma comprendía por que Fuji-senpai le recordaba a su hermano, ambos tenían un carácter casi parecido, solo que Ryoga no siempre estaba sonriendo, aun que para el, su hermano era mas guapo, claro no tanto como su Buchou. Ante estos pensamientos, sus mejillas tomaron un color cereza.

Ryoko entro en una batalla verbal con su hermano mayor y este tiraba comentarios sádicos, aquí y allí. Las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

Ryoma sonrió suavemente, no su sonrisa afectada, sino una sonrisa mas calida, una que solo su familia conocía y que mostraba en ocasiones especiales, cuando verdaderamente estaba feliz.

Rinko Echizen sonrió al ver a sus tres hijos juntos, como la familia que eran, y se alegro aun más de ver a Ryoma sonreír y al ver como Ryoga recuperaba su humor usual. Según su hermana, Natsumi, su hijo había estado actúan diferente desde que ellos habían vuelto a Japón. Tal vez había sido mala idea separaos, pero ahora eso no importaba, todos estaban juntos y cosas volvían a ser normales, bueno tan normales como se podían en esa casa.

- Todos se ven felices- dijo Nanako al lado de su madre, Natsumi

- Si, me alegro que esos dos recuperen sus energías- apoyo las palabras de su hija

- desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así- pensó Rinko para sus adentros-

- Nah a mi me parece que solo son unos mocoso malcriados- contradijo Nanjirou, ganándose una mirada no tan linda de parte de las tres mujeres mayores- ¡Hey mocosos!- exclamo de pronto, cortando la pelea entre sus hijos- dejen de estar peleando y de perder le tiempo, mejor hagan algo mas productivo como jugar contra su padre- propuso el ex-jugador profesional

- Ja, barreremos el piso contigo anciano- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa afectada-

- Ya lo veremos mocoso- Nanjirou sonrió también

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Mientras que Ryoga y Nanjirou estaban jugando en la cancha, ya que la lluvia había parado 15 minutos atrás. Ryoma se encontraba cambiando su ropa para poder unirse a su padre y hermano.

- ¿Ryu-chan, puedo pasar?- pregunto Ryoko desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Adelante- respondió mecánicamente, terminándose de poner la remera blanca

- ¿Ne Ryu-chan, puedo hablar contigo mientras caminamos hacia la cancha?- pregunto seriamente

Ryoma miro a su hermana durante una segundo, preguntándose que querría la chica para tener una actitud tan serie, pues por lo general ella siempre estaba sonriendo. Por lo que termino cediendo ante la petición.

- No tuvimos mucho tiempo de conversar, pero quiero saber si te alegra que hayamos vuelto

- Hai, no me lo esperaba- respondió sinceramente- ¿cuanto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto Ryoma

- Pues alrededor de un mes o tal vez dos. Eso depende de nuestro representante y la fecha de grabación- Ryoma asintió-

- Entonces supongo que estarán asistiendo a una escuela de aquí-

- Si, estaremos yendo contigo a Seishun Gakuen, espero que no te moleste-

- Iie- negó rápidamente- ¿entraran al equipo de tenis?- pregunto interesado

- Jejeje, yo no lo creo, pero estoy segura que Ryoga considerara esa idea-

- Mhm- murmuro mientras tocaba las cuerdas de su raqueta mientras miraba el partido de su padre y Ryoga-

Ryoko sonrió suavemente mientras veía como la mirada penetrante de su hermano menor seguía cada movimiento de Ryoga.

- Ryu-chan, es interesante lo que estas viendo- Ryoma cabeceo sin prestar verdadera atención a su hermana-Ryoga-kun ha mejorado mucho durante este tiempo- otra afirmación- además, ¿se ve muy guapo cuando juega, ne?

- Hai- contesto mecánicamente antes de que pudiera detenerse, luego que se dio cuenta de su error, se ruborizo fuertemente- ¡¡Nee-san!- exclamo disgustado-

- No te preocupes Ryu-chan, yo no diré que dijiste que Ryoga-kun se ve guapo cuando juega- sonrió traviesa mente-

- Yo no dije eso- Ryoma agradecía que su familia estuviera a unos metros de ellos y que no estuvieran prestándole atención-

- Yo te pregunte y tú lo afirmaste- dijo inocentemente-

- No estaba prestando atención, además no me gusta Ryoga...-

- Oh Ryu-chan yo nunca dije que Ryoga-kun te gustara, simplemente dije que reconocías el hecho de que Ryoga-kun es guapo y yo también lo reconozco - Ryoma se ruborizo aun mas, si eso era posible y la muchacha tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír a carcajadas-

- Yo- Ryoma oculto su rostro con su gorra y Ryoko se sintió algo culpable-

- Tranquilo Ryu-chan- sonrió dulcemente, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza de su hermano- No diré nada, pero quiero que pienses bien en lo que sientes. Tu nee-san siempre te apoyara- aseguro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su madre, su tía y su prima

Ryoma suspiro, que le estaba pasando. Últimamente había comenzado a sentir cosas dentro de el, que anteriormente jamás había sentido. Si Ryoga era guapo, no podía negarlo, sus ojos verdes eran intensos y profundos, que brillaban con cada emoción que el muchacho sentía, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran dos esmeraldas brillantes. Además sus cabellos negros y su piel de color melocotón, hacían resaltar aun más sus ojos. Pero aun así, su hermano se veía algo opacada cada vez que pensaba en Tezuka-buchou. La actitud seria e indiferente, aquella determinación al jugar, hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa y su sangre hirviera por sus venas.

- ¡Chibisuke!- Ryoma estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su mejillas estaban sonrojadas y que su hermano mayor lo miraba confundido, pues había estado llamándolo, pero el simplemente estaba mirando el espacio- ¿Chibisuke, Daijobu ka?- Ryoga puso su cara a la altura de la cara de Ryoma y su mano derecha sobre la frente de este-

- ¿Ah?- Ryoma se tenso al ver a Ryoga tan cerca de el, sonrojándose aun mas

"Que lindo"- pensó Ryoga mirando el color cereza en las mejillas blancas de su hermano y los labios entre abiertos de este "Quisiera...poder besarlo" pensó

- Ryu-chan tal vez debería ir a descansar- Ryoko hablo de pronto, pues todos habían quedado mudos mirando la escena frente a ellos, de esa manera todos salieron de su ensueño y mutismo-Podrías enfermarte por el frió que agarraste hoy cuando te mojaste en la lluvia-

- Cierto- la apoyo Nanako

Ryoga se enderezo, alejándose de su hermano, su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

- Si, creo que haré eso- murmuro bajamente antes de darse medio vuela y salir de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron

Todos quedaron en silencio, Ryoga viendo hacia donde Ryoma había desaparecido y los tres adultos, Nanjirou, Natsumi y Rinko, se miraban desconcertados y confundidos, preguntándose que había ocurrido. Nanako miro a su prima, cuestionándola, pero esta simplemente sonrió, indicándole que después hablarían.

- Ne otou-san, vamos a jugar, te demostrare lo mucho que he mejora- exclamo Ryoko, caminando hacia la cancha, llamando la atención de todos

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: El capi dos esta arriba. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y perdonan los errores de gramática, no tengo tiempo de corregirlos todos. Haré contestaciones rápidas de los reviews que me han enviado, los cuales, agradezco inmensamente.

**Ashayan Anik:** Gracias por decir que esta lindo, no eres la única que se enredo con los nombres. Mira aquí te doy una explicación rápida de como se llamaran de ahora en adelante para que tu te des cuenta de quien es cada quien.

**Ryoko:** Por lo general sus hermanos o familia le dirán Ryoko-chan o Yoko-chan

**Ryoga: **Simplemente lo llamaran Ryoga-kun

**Ryoma:** Ryu-chan (como lo llama su hermana, Ryoko), Chibisuke (Como le dice Ryoga) o Ryoma

¿Eso te ayudo en algo o solo empeoro las cosas? Espero que pronto te acostumbres y espero que te siga encantando la historia. Besos

**Rinka yoshino:** Jeje aquí complací tu deseo y siento haberlo dejado en la parte más interesante, pero me gusta el suspenso y el angust. Sigue leyendo. Besos

**AGUILA FANEL:** Yup, Ryoma con hermanos y un par muy particular. Es yaoi en general, aun que habrá una o dos parejas hete. Jeje si Ryoma tendrá una pareja hombre y aun no se si ponerlo con Tezuka o Tezka, como se traduce en español. O su hermano Ryoga o alguna otra pareja. Aun que la idea de que Fuji y Ryoga terminen juntos me agrada. Jejeje gracias por el halago, nos vemos luego. Besos.

**Angie:** 7 fics O.O como le haces chica. Yo apenas puedo con los míos, no quiero imaginar lo complicado que debe ser para ti. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste. Besos.

**Hae uchiha:** Kya gracias por decir que esta bueno. Me siento feliz al saber que te quedaste enganchada con el fics. No, descuida que no lo dejare, tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, pero no dejare el fics. T.T yo ni siquiera he visto el trailer, solo leo historias de fans y la mayoría en ingles, pues no puedo encontrar muchos fics Yaoi en castellano de esta serie. Si sabes donde puedo encontrar, aparte de te agradecería que me dijeras T.T. Por supuesto que te agregare en mi msn, si, quiero esas imágenes, aun que creo que será algo difícil que nos encontremos, pues no tengo Internet en casa y siempre voy al cibert, además s muy raro que entre al MSN. Pero tal vez nos encontremos. Espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo, nos vemos. Besos.

**Meroko:** Ah? Gomen, no me di cuenta, pero yo he leído otros donde hay algunos personajes que le ponen dos nombres. Bueno el error ya esta hecho, pero lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. También me di cuenta de ese error tarde, lo siento. Prestare más atención la próxima. Sigue leyendo. Besos

**Weird1:** Me alegro que te guste y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. Ahora que lo dices, muchas otras autoras comentan lo mismo que tu, hay algunas que dicen que Ryoga es adoptado pero hay otras que dicen que es hijo de Nanjirou y medio hermano de Ryoma. . Que complicado, ne? Bueno nos vemos luego. Besos.

**Dani Hiwatari: **Gracias por decir que me esta quedando bien, dime que opinas de este capi. Pues tratare de renovar cada semana. Bueno sigue leyendo, nos vemos o mejor dicho leemos. Besos

**EmmaRiddle:** No entendiste . , Dime que parte no comprendiste y te lo explico. Espero que ahora si lo hayas entendido U. Besos

**Diccionario o traductor:**

**Konnichiwa:** Hola

**Saa:** Bien (Se utiliza cuando se inicia una frase de conversación)

**Betsuni:** Cualquier cosa; No me importa

**Mou:** es una expresión japonesa

**Otouto:** hermano menor

**Nee-san:** hermana mayor

**Buchou:** Capitán

**Ne:** una expresión que puede tener varios significados; Verdad?; Cierto?; No?

**Hai:** Si

**Iie:** No

**¿Daijobu ka:** ¿Estas bien?

**Otou-san:** Papá

Dejen reviews minna-san

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

Nota: AU de la serie (esto sucede antes del Torneo Nacional) y YAOI

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 3: Alud

- ¡Chibisuke!- Ryoma estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su mejillas estaban sonrojadas y que su hermano mayor lo miraba confundido, pues había estado llamándolo, pero el simplemente estaba mirando el espacio- ¿Chibisuke, Daijobu ka?- Ryoga puso su cara a la altura de la cara de Ryoma y su mano derecha sobre la frente de este-

- ¿Ah?- Ryoma se tenso al ver a Ryoga tan cerca de el, sonrojándose aun mas

"Que lindo"- pensó Ryoga mirando el color cereza en las mejillas blancas de su hermano y los labios entre abiertos de este "Quisiera...poder besarlo" pensó

- Ryu-chan tal vez debería ir a descansar- Ryoko hablo de pronto, pues todos habían quedado mudos mirando la escena frente a ellos, de esa manera todos salieron de su ensueño y mutismo-Podrías enfermarte por el frió que agarraste hoy cuando te mojaste en la lluvia-

- Cierto- la apoyo Nanako

Ryoga se enderezo, alejándose de su hermano, su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

- Si, creo que haré eso- murmuro bajamente antes de darse medio vuela y salir de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron

Todos quedaron en silencio, Ryoga viendo hacia donde Ryoma había desaparecido y los tres adultos, Nanjirou, Natsumi y Rinko, se miraban desconcertados y confundidos, preguntándose que había ocurrido. Nanako miro a su prima, cuestionándola, pero esta simplemente sonrió, indicándole que después hablarían.

- Ne otou-san, vamos a jugar, te demostrare lo mucho que he mejora- exclamo Ryoko, caminando hacia la cancha, llamando la atención de todos

Pero antes de que Nanjirou pudiera contestar al reto de su hija, las finas gotas de las nubes grises que cubrían sus cabezas, comenzaron a caer nuevamente pero esta vez era más espesa y fuerte, que la anterior vez.

- Creo que tendrán que suspender su partido hasta que deje de llover- dijo Rinko, para luego correr hacia la casa junto con su hermana y sobrina

- Nah creo que jugaremos en otro momento Ryoko-chan- dijo afectuosamente a su hija, antes de seguir a su esposa hacia la casa

Ryoko tomo el brazo de su hermano y lo arrastro hacia la casa también, viendo que este se encontraba medio-tonto por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

-¿Que pensabas que hacías Ryoga?- pregunto algo molesta, entrando a la habitación que temporalmente compartía con su prima Nanako, hasta que su habitación estuviera lista

- No se a que te refieres- contesto con indiferencia

- Me refiero a que casi besas a Ryoma frente a nuestros padres- explico exasperada

- Bueno si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste quien dijo que eso no tenia nada de malo- Su tono de voz era llano e inexpresivo

- Ryoga, no estoy para juegos y no pongas mis palabras en mi contra- corto enojada-

- Yo no estoy jugando, pero parece que tu si-

- Ryoga no tienes nada de malo que te guste Ryu-chan y tampoco me parecería malo si ustedes dos sienten algo parecido, pero haz las cosas bien y no todo atolondrado- hablo tratando de conservar la paciencia- Piensa que hubiera pasado si besabas a Ryu-chan frente a todos y mas aun sin saber si este siente de la misma manera que tu- explico

Ryoga bajo su cabeza, sintiendo gran verdad en las palabras de su hermana, pero en el momento en que había visto a Ryoma con sus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos brillando con confusión. No había podido detenerse. El sentimiento de besarlo había sido mas fuerte que el.

- Entiendo que no puedas contenerte, se que has querido a mi hermano por mucho tiempo- Ryoko se mostraba realmente seria, sus ojos azules se habían vuelto duros y ardían con una llama que Ryoga no sabia muy bien identificar, pero que ciertamente lo asustaba- pero trata de detener a tus hormonas y define que es lo que sientes por Ryoma antes de averiguar lo que el siente por ti.

- ¿Estas dudando de mis sentimientos?- pregunto enojado

- No dudo de tu amor por mi hermano, Ryoga.

- ¿Entonces por que preguntas?-

- Por que no quiero que mi hermano salga lastimado ni tampoco tú. Define primero si es amor fraternal o amor verdadero. Y luego de eso, intenta averiguar si Ryoma siente lo mismo por ti, para luego actuar- aclaro antes de marcharse del cuarto, dejando solo al muchacho

- Demonios Ryoko, lo único que logras es confundirme mas- se quejo molesto

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

La lluvia no se había detenido durante la tarde y los truenos y relámpagos rompían el silencio pacifico de la noche.

Los residentes de la casa Echizen dormían pacíficamente o eso parecía, pues claramente uno de ellos se encontraba, dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño pacíficamente.

- No puedes dormir Chibisuke- Ryoma se volvió para ver a su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba acostado en otra cama, viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda que parecían brillar en la oscuridad

- No me llames así- se quejo débilmente, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo mala cara (Cris: Kawai Ryoma-chan ¬)

- Jeje, pero yo siempre te he llamado de esa manera, desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ryoma sonrió débilmente, con alegría y también tristeza, recordando el día en que había conocido a Ryoga. Si bien el haberlo conocido había traído muchas dichas a su vida, no que lo fuera a decir, ese encuentro también era doloroso para el menor de los muchachos. Pues le recordaba la muerte de su madre biológica. Hikari Echizen.

- Gomen no debí hacerte recordar- se disculpo Ryoga sintiéndose algo culpable, como si supiera de la tristeza que recientemente había invadido a Ryoma

- Betsuni- fue la contestación automática del menor, dándole a entender al mayor que todo estaba bien

- Iré por un poco de leche caliente, ¿quieres?- Ryoga ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación y simplemente se volvió para ver la contestación callada de Ryoma, quien simplemente movió afirmativamente su cabeza

Ryoma miro la salida de su hermano, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente tratando de sacar ciertos pensamientos. El recuerdo de haber conocido a Ryoga había traído muchos otros. Recuerdos que no quería recordar, pues sabía que si comenzaba a recordar aquella parte de su infancia, un alud de emociones mixtas comenzaría. Entonces nuevamente volvería a sentirse vulnerable. Débil, por alguna manera de definirlo.

No, el no era débil. El no se dejaría agobiar por aquellos recuerdos. El tenia que seguir adelante, sin detenerse para mirar atrás. El ya no era un niño que necesitaba ser protegido. No lo había sido desde el momento en que su madre murió. El siempre debía mostrarse fuerte, como su padre. El no podía darse el lujo que los demás lo vieran vulnerable.

Pero era tan difícil no recordar...y dolía...Por mucho tiempo se negó a recordar, pero ahora, con esos sentimientos, extraños y nuevos en el. Era difícil contener ese alud, contener los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo habían estado escondido tras su mascara de superioridad, indiferencia y distracción.

Ryoma se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de que su mascara y esa barrera de hielo dentro de el no se rompiera.

Cuando Ryoga volvió de la cocina, vio con sorpresa que su hermano menor ya se había quedado dormido. Sonrió con ternura, se acerco hasta la cama del chico y lo arropo con las mantas, mientras con una su mano retiraba algunos cabellos oscuros y sedosos de la frente del menor.

- Buenas noches, Ohjisama. Mañana será un largo día - luego de eso apago las luces de la habitación

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Dos jóvenes, acompañados de un gran perro de pelaje blanco se encontraba en las puertas de la escuela Seishun Gakuen Junior High.

- Así que estas es la escuela Seigaku- comento Ryoko observando la escuela

- Mhm, yo creo que la secundarían Hamilton es mas grande- dijo Ryoga no muy impresionado por la escuela de su hermano

- Si, es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que Hamilton tiene un nivel mas alto, tanto deportivo como en lo académico. Pero me gusta esta escuela, si Ryu-chan la escogió debe ser por algo. ¿No lo crees Inuki?- le pregunto a su mascota quien tan solo ladro alegremente meneando su cola y mirando a su ama con sus grandes ojos rojos

- ¿Por que tuviste que traer a Inuki?- pregunto Ryoga mirando a su hermana como si estuviera loca y el perro le gruño, enseñándole uno de sus colmillos

- Ah por que Inuki-chan me dijo que también quería ver a Ryu-chan jugar tenis- contesto inocentemente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo- ¿Cierto Inuki?

El perro ladro festivamente, saltando alrededor de su ama, mientras que Ryoga se pregunto por la salud mental de la chica. Pero prefirió no decir nada. Pues sabia que si comentaba algo delante de la 'linda' mascota de su hermana (Cris: Noten el sarcasmo), esta se desquitaría.

- Aun que me da algo de pena que Ryu-chan tenga que venir a la escuela en un sábado- reflexiono la muchacha- especialmente con este frió y tan temprano

Ryoga se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia, si bien a Ryoma le gustaba dormir, también le agradaba el tenis y por el frió no había tanto problema, pues en New York también hacia tanto frió como en Japón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del establecimiento, tratando de hallar las canchas de tenis. Pero lo único que hacían era dar vuelta en círculos.

- Mm tengo la impresión de que estamos dando vuelta en círculos, imoto-chan- dijo Ryoga de repente, luego de diez minutos de caminata

- ¿Tu crees?- pregunto la muchacha mas joven mirando un pequeño mapa que su madre le había dado- ¿que te hace pensar eso?

- No lo se, tal vez sea el hecho de que hayamos vuelto a la entrada o que he visto el mismo paisaje en los últimos diez minutos o que veo mis huellas en la tierra o simple intuición- contesto poniendo sus ojos en blancos

Ryoko se detuvo mirando a su alrededor y luego se rió tontamente, viendo que su hermano tenia razón y habían vuelto a la entrada de la escuela.

- Que extraño, pero si Okaa-san dijo que no me perdería si seguía las instrucciones de este mapa- Ryoko volvió a verificar el pequeño mapa, con varios signos de pregunta flotando sobre su cabeza

Ryoga miro sobre el hombro de la chica el mapa y por un momento su mirada de oscureció.

- Yoko-imoto-chan- trato de mantener la calma y no matar a la chica por ser aun mas despistada que Ryoma

- ¿Nani?- dijo tratando de ver que había hecho mal

- Tienes el mapa al revés- concluyo

- Jeje- rió nerviosa por su torpeza, todo el mundo sabia que Ryoko Echizen era torpe en ciertos aspectos y uno de ellos era su sentido de orientación- Gomenasai nii-san-

Ryoko agacho la cabeza en forma de derrota y Ryoga sintió una punzada de culpa o tal vez era el hecho de que Inuki viendo la reacción de su ama, inmediatamente, le gruño al muchacho, mostrándole gran parte de su dentadura.

- Etto...no te preocupes Ryoko-chan, jeje...la pasa a cualquiera- hablo nerviosamente viendo el acercamiento del gran perro

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? Acaso no saben que no se permiten perros en la escuela- la voz de una mujer, los sorprendió a todos, haciendo que los tres visitantes voltearan a verla

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Algo extraño había pasado esa mañana fría de sábado. Y no tenia nada que ver con que los regulares del club de tenis de Seigaku, tenían practica muy temprano por orden de su capitán. Quien recientemente había vuelto de Alemania. Justamente para poder participar en el Torneo Nacional de Japón, luego de haber sanado de su lesión. Ni tampoco que Momoshiro y Kaidoh hayan peleado tres veces durante la práctica. Pues eso era algo común durante las practicas.

Lo extraño esa mañana, había sido que el menor de los regulares, Ryoma Echizen o mejor conocido como Ochibi. Había llegado temprano a la práctica, casi al mismo tiempo que su capitán, vicecapitán y el tensai sonriente. Algo que había sorprendido sin duda alguna a todos.

En esos momentos, el novato estrella acababa de ganar su partido de práctica contra Eiji Kikumaru, el jugador acróbata del equipo. Aun que su juego había estado algo inestable. Como si el muchacho estuviera en otro lado.

- Echizen parece distraído- dijo de repente Fuji, quien se encontraba al lado de Tezuka y Oishi

El capitán frió y estoico, no respondió nada, simplemente miro fijamente al muchacho en cuestión. Y aun que sus rasgos no lo mostraron había preocupación en los ojos avellanos.

- ¿Creen que le haya sucedido algo?- pregunto Oishi, preocupado

- Quien sabe- fue la respuesta del Tensai- tal vez deberías intentar averiguar que es lo que ocurre Tezuka- propuso suavemente con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa, pero claramente se notaba que era serio

Tezuka se abstuvo de suspirar, sabia que Fuji y Oishi tenían razón, algo estaba mal con Ryoma y muy pronto jugarían el Nacional y todos los jugadores debían estar concentrados 100 en el campeonato. Además...

- Echizen- Ryoma se tenso al escuchar la voz de su capitán a su espalda

- ¿Si, buchou?- pregunto tratando mantener la calma y no poner en evidencia su nerviosismo

- Has estado distraído, ¿ocurrió algo?-

Si bien, por lo general, Tezuka no era de hablar con los demás miembros, si se preocupaba por ellos. Especialmente por el novato, pues desde que había regresado de Alemania, habían estado jugando juego privados cada fin de semana y habían logrado conocerse un poco más.

- Iie- mintió aun dándole la espalda a su capitán y ocultando su mirada con su gorra

Tezuka frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que las personas le mintieran y sabía que en esos momentos Ryoma le estaba mintiendo. El chico era demasiado obvio en esos casos. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar.

- Ryoma- Ryuzaki-sensei se acercaba a ellos junto a dos muchachos y un gran perro

Ryoma se dio vuelta para ver a su profesora y coach y sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a sus hermanos mayores y a la mascota de su hermana, Inuki. Venir hacia ellos.

Antes e que el príncipe del tenis pudiera reaccionar se encontraba fijado en el piso, con Inuki encima de el, lamiendo su mejilla y moviendo su cola.

- Inuki deja a Ryu-chan inmediatamente- Ryoko exclamo y el perro inmediatamente se bajo del chico

-¿Echizen, estas bien?- Momoshiro le tendió la mano a Ryoma, para ayudarlo pero el perro rápidamente gruño en disgusto, haciendo que todos retrocedieran ante los filosos colmillos

- Tranquilo Inuki- Ryoma lo tomo del collar, dando suaves golpes sobre la cabeza del perro, haciendo que este se relajara- ¿Que haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- pregunto mirando a sus hermanos

- Pues que mas, quisimos venir a ver la escuela y también vinimos a buscarte para salir a comer, Ryu-chan- explico Ryoko

Los regulares observaron a los dos muchachos y luego miraron al novato, sin saber que decir o hacer. Pero con una clara pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Quienes eran?

- ¿Nya, tu no eres Yoko, la cantantes de Golden Star?- pregunto Eiji mirando a la muchacha y luego dándole una rápida mirada a Ryoga; agrego- ¿y tu no eres el guitarrista?

- Hai...nosotros somos- respondió Ryoko algo nerviosa mientras Ryoga suspiraba-

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, a excepción del monstruo de los datos, el capitán estoico y el tensai sonriente. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que frente a ellos, estaban dos integrantes de uno de los grupos Pop más famosos de todo Japón y gran parte de Estados Unidos.

- ¿Yoko de Golden Star, la cantante norteamericana?- pregunto Fuji entretenido por la situación-

-Así es. Yo soy Yoko y el es Ryoga, los lideres del grupo Golden Star y hermanos mayores de Ryoma- aclaro la muchacha

Ryoma hizo una mueca de dolor de inmediatamente todos cayeron en un silencio profundo e incomodo ante la declaración de la chica. Quien parecía bastante divertida por la situación. Inmediatamente después de unos segundos de analizar la información en sus cerebros, los regulares hicieron la única cosa que se les ocurrió

- ¡¿¡QUE!-

...Gritar a todo pulmón.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Al fin he terminado el tercer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como ven, en esta oportunidad Ryoko se mostró un poco más torpe y distraída para agregarle un poco de humor. En realidad la chica tendrá varios aspectos, pues es bastante extraña. Con respecto a los reviews, los he leído pero no puedo contestarlos. Pero se los agradezco muchísimo, ustedes son mi animo para seguir con la historia. Y si hay alguna falta gramática disculpen a su servidora, que por culpa de los exámenes de historia y geografía no ha podido concentrarse 100 en las historias. Gomenasai!

Les agradesco mucho a todas las lectoras, especialmente a:

**Shingryu Inazuma, Angie, Chibi Misao-Chan16, Alikhar, Dani Hiwatari, Chi neko, Shaman karo, Hae uchiha, Oro Makoto Hayama** (Cristal: ¿acaso nos conocemos de alguna otra parte? Jejej hola Orito y no eres la unica que espera leer fics de Tezuka y Ryoma Nya)

Gracias chicas, besos a todas

**Diccionario o traductor:**

**Gomen:** Perdón

**Gomenasai:** los mismo que Gomen pero de una manera mas formal

**Betsuni:** Cualquier cosa; No me importa

**Ohjisama:** príncipe

**Okaa-san:** Mamá

**Yoko-imoto-chan:** Yoko es el sobrenombre de Ryoko; Imito-chan, hermana menor

**Nii-san:** hermano mayor

**Nani:** ¿que?

**Tensai:** genio, prodigio; es la manera en que nombran a Fuji en el anime

**Buchou: **capitán

**Iie:** No

**Hai:** Si

**Dejen reviews minna-san**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

Nota: AU de la serie (esto sucede antes del Torneo Nacional) y YAOI

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 4: Enfrentamiento

Los regulares observaron a los dos muchachos y luego miraron al novato, sin saber que decir o hacer. Pero con una clara pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Quienes eran?

- ¿Nya, tu no eres Yoko, la cantantes de Golden Star?- pregunto Eiji mirando a la muchacha y luego dándole una rápida mirada a Ryoga; agrego- ¿y tu no eres el guitarrista?

- Hai...nosotros somos- respondió Ryoko algo nerviosa mientras Ryoga suspiraba-

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, a excepción del monstruo de los datos, el capitán estoico y el tensai sonriente. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que frente a ellos, estaban dos integrantes de uno de los grupos Pop más famosos de todo Japón y gran parte de Estados Unidos.

- ¿Yoko de Golden Star, la cantante norteamericana?- pregunto Fuji entretenido por la situación-

-Así es. Yo soy Yoko y el es Ryoga, los lideres del grupo Golden Star y hermanos mayores de Ryoma- aclaro la muchacha

Ryoma hizo una mueca de dolor de inmediatamente todos cayeron en un silencio profundo e incomodo ante la declaración de la chica. Quien parecía bastante divertida por la situación. Inmediatamente después de unos segundos de analizar la información en sus cerebros, los regulares hicieron la única cosa que se les ocurrió

- ¡¿¡QUE!-

...Gritar a todo pulmón.

Ryoko rió entre dientes y Ryoga sonrió afectadamente al ver las caras pálidas, las bocas abiertas como si fuera peces y los ojos desorbitados. Era una imagen que no tenía precio.

- Podrías repetir eso- pidió Momoshiro

- Hai. Dije que yo soy Ryoko Echizen mejor conocida como Yoko y el es Ryoga Echizen. Ambos somos los hermanos mayores de Ryoma- rió entre dientes- ¿Y ustedes deben ser los senpais de mi otouto, ne?- pregunto inocentemente

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos, en la ciudad de New York. En la oficina del representante de Golden Star, Adam White. Una muchacha de 15 años, cabellos lilas y ojos grises, que caminaba nerviosa de un lado para otro, un muchacho de 16 años cabellos rubios y ojos miel la miraba preocupado desde el sillón junto con otra chica de cabellos rosas y ojos violetas de 14 años y un muchacho de 17 años, cabellos azules ceniza y ojos chocolate, sonrió victoriosamente ante la situación.

- Como es posible, que se hayan ido de esta manera. Si mal no recuerdo están a dos semanas de la grabación del nuevo disco- protesto la muchacha de cabellos lilas- ¿Que rayos estaba pensando Ryoko?

- Tú no tienes ningún derecho para protestar Ivon. Tu ya no eres parte de Golden Star- dijo el mayor del grupo- " Y contestando a tu pregunta. Tal vez Ryoko estaba intentando salvar a su hermano mayor de alguien como tu" pensó para sus adentros mirando a su ex-compañera seriamente

- Te equivocas Will, mi contrato aun no esta roto- contesto Ivon, clavando sus ojos grises en los del muchacho mayor

- Pero nos abandonaste cuando mas te necesitábamos y causaste mucho daño antes de que volvieras a Francia- dijo en un tono acusador la otra muchacha de ojos violetas- Por que no te vas, aquí ya no te necesitamos-

- Chicas por favor tranquilícense- trato de tranquilizarlas el muchacho rubio

- Pero Alex- protesto la oji-violeta

- Hazle caso a tu 'novio' y no te metas en lo que no te importa Lizzy- respondió fríamente la oji-gris enfrentando a la peli rosa, quien se sonrojo profundamente ante la mención de "Novio" - Además no me pienso ir hasta que hable con Ryoga- aseguro

- Tú no tienes nada que hablar con Ryoga, le causaste mucho daño con tus mentiras y engaños- protesto Will-

- Pero he cambiado y ahora vengo por lo que es mío- contesto sin inmutarse

"Las víboras como tu no cambian nunca" pensaron Will y Lizzy

- Dudo que puedas hablar con Ryoga, pues no se encuentra aquí sino en Japón junto con el resto de su familia- dijo accidentalmente Alex-

La bajista Elizabeth White o mejor conocida como Lizzy y el baterista William Black, miraron al segundo guitarrista Alex Hans, seriamente y si las miradas pudieran matar el alemán ya estaría en una vida mejor.

- ¡Alex!- gritaron Will y Lizzy

Ivon sonrió con triunfo y salio de la oficina sin decir otra palabra. Sacando su celular en el camino.

- Señorita, quiero un pasaje para el próximo vuelo a Tokyo...- pidió a la telefonista- "No importa lo que hagas Ryoko, Ryoga volverá a ser mío al igual que la banda. No voy a permitir que una chiquilla como tu se interfiera en mis metas" pensó con una sonrisa algo torcida

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

La pelota rebotaba de un lado a otro con una fuerza y velocidad extraordinaria; ambos jugadores se miraban fijamente con seriedad y un destello peligro en sus ojos.

Ryoma miraba absorto el juego frente a el, al igual que el resto del equipo. Nadie sabia la verdadera razón del por que Tezuka Kunimitsu y Ryoga Echizen se estaban enfrentando en esos momentos en la cancha.

Hacia apenas media hora, el novato de Seigaku les estaba presentando a sus hermanos pero cuando llego la hora de que Ryoma, presento a su hermano mayor al capitán del equipo, ambos adolescentes de 15 años se habían mirado fijamente y ahora se estaban enfrentando en la cancha, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello o como si quisieran matar a su contrincante.

Era emocionante verlos jugar con tanta determinación. Era un partido que ninguno de los presentes olvidaría.

"Ara, ara. Como llegamos hasta esta circunstancia. No se suponía que las cosas salieran de esta manera" medito Ryoko mirando el partido

- Esto es impresionante- exclamo Momoshiro

- Nya ambos son excelentes jugadores- Eiji dijo entusiasmado

-Fhhh- cabeceo en acuerdo Kaidou

- Datos Ii- Inui escribió rápidamente en su cuaderno

-Pero no creen que deberíamos detenerlos. Tezuka puede resultar herido, a pesar de que su lesión ha sanado, no hay que arriesgarse- Oishi como siempre preocupándose por cada miembro del equipo como la mama de los pollitos que era

"Buchou, Ryoga" pensó Ryoma mirando preocupado a su capitán

- Ah...creo...que- dijo Taka-san nervioso, hasta que Fuji le pasó la raqueta por encima del hombro- ¡¡GO, VAMOS BUCHOU USTED PUEDE, QUEMATE!- exclamo en su modo ardiente

-Maa Maa. Esto interesante. Jamás había visto a Tezuka jugar de esta manera- dijo Fuji con su sonrisa usual- ¿No piensa Ryoko-san que esto es interesante?- Fuji abrió un poco sus ojos para mirar a la chica

Sin embargo, Ryoko simplemente lo miro fijamente con sus ojos gatunos azules y sonrió levemente, aun que no era una sonrisa de felicidad ni tampoco cínica, era mas bien una sonrisa como las de Fuji, que ocultaban algo y que a veces daban miedo.

- ¿En serio piensas eso, Fuji-san?- pregunto puniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla e inclinando la cabeza, pareciendo inocente- Yo no veo lo interesante. Solo están jugando tenis- dijo en un tono dulce e inocente

- Saa- Fuji abrió sus ojos completamente y sonrió aun mas- "Esta chica es diferente. Pero me agrada, creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos" pensó

"Este chico es muy listo, no por nada es un prodigio. Tal vez me pueda ayudar mas adelante" Ryoko, pensó, antes de fijar sus ojos nuevamente en la cancha

Una hora y media después, la coach de Seigaku Júnior, Ryuzaki Sumire detuvo el partido, la hora de la practica ya había terminado y los miembros del segundo y tercer años ya se habían ido, solo quedaban algunos alumnos novatos, que eran los encargados del aseo.

- ¿Quien es el ganador del partido?- pregunto Momoshiro

- Ninguno, ambos están empatados 4-4- informo Inui

- Tendrán que suspender el partido para otro día- dijo Ryuzaki- Ya es tarde y ustedes deberían estar en sus casas-

- Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí- Ryoga, dijo mirando a Tezuka fijamente

- Si. En otro momento terminaremos de jugar- acepto el capitán de Seigaku

- Como ninguno de ustedes perdió pero tampoco gano, ¿quieren probar mi nuevo jugo?- ofreció Inui con una brillo oscurecido en sus lentes y una sonrisa cínica

Tezuka rechazo rápidamente mientras que Ryoga tomo el vaso dudoso, mirando su contenido.

- ¿Que tiene esto?- pregunto curioso

- Hoi, ¿puedo probarlo yo también Inui-kun?- Ryoko pregunto entusiasmada y como respuesta Inui le entrego el vaso preparado para Tezuka

Los titulares palidecieron, para luego poner cara de asco y Ryuzaki negó con su cabeza. Conocía a ambos muchachos desde que eran pequeños. No quería que terminaran enfermos por el jugo de Inui.

"Iie, Onee-chan, Ryoga-kun. No lo tomen" pensó el novato mirando preocupadamente a sus hermanos

- Solo es mi jugo especial de vegetales, no es toxico- informo el genio de los datos

- En realidad es delicioso- aprobó Fuji recibiendo miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros

- Fuji- advirtió Tezuka a través de su voz, pero el tensai lo ignoro completamente

Ambos Echizen intercambiaron una mirada para luego beber el contenido, antes de que alguien más pudiera decir o hacer algo. Todos esperaban un grito y el desmayo, por parte de los hermanos mayores del novato de Seigaku. Pero estos se quedaron quietos, sin decir algo o mover algún músculo, parecían estar en una profunda meditación o tal vez el jugo les había afectado tanto que los había dejado paralizado-

- ¿Daijobu Ka?- pregunto Oishi con suma preocupación-

- Nya Inui, no debiste darles tu jugo- Eiji dijo nerviosamente-

- Ya los mato Inui-senpai- dijo Momoshiro

- Fsshh- por primera vez Kaidou estaba de acuerdo con su rival-

- Onee-chan, Ryoga-kun- el novato llamo a sus hermanos con una nota de cuidado-

- Lo mejor será llevarlos a la enfermería- dijo Tezuka, notando el cuidado que Ryoma tenia hacia sus hermanos mayores y aun que no lo quisiera reconocer, le había dolido, como una patada en su estomago.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Ryoko y Ryoga sonrieron luego de unos momentos y miraron a los titulares fijamente con una raya de travesura en sus ojos.

- Nada mal, tal vez si le hechas mas zanahoria para la próxima vez- dijo Ryoga sonriendo afectadamente

- Kya, esto esta delicioso Inui-kun, pero no le agregues tanta pimienta la próxima vez- agrego Ryoko

- Ahhh (Nya, Fsshh)- exclamaron en susto los titulares, a excepción de Tezuka y Fuji, este último rió entre dientes.

¿Como era posible que no se hubieran desmayado después de probar uno de los venenos de Inui?- pensaron la mayoría

- Datos Ii- Inui rápidamente escribió en su cuaderno, abriendo un registró para los hermanos mayores de Ryoma- "No tomar a la ligera a los mayores Echizen"- pensó

Ryoma suspiro aliviado y dijo ocultando su rostro con su gorra - Mada mada dane- murmuro sonrió suavemente

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Siento mucho el retrazo y que sea corto, es que no se me ocurría nada. Estuve pensando y pensado. Pero con los diferentes fics que tengo que terminar y la escuela. Pues que no tengo mucho tiempo ni tampoco ganas. Así que siento si el capitulo esta flojo. Pero era esto o nada.

Con respecto a los reviews, los he leído y haré contestaciones rápidas de ellos.

Sukyomi: Me alegro que guste. Con respecto a Ryoma y Ryoga, algo va a pasar con ellos, pero ya veremos. Sigue leyendo y espero que te siga gustando.

Reyco: Gracias. Tienes razon no hay fics en español de Tezuka y Ryoma, por lo menos yo no he leido ninguno y eso que he buscado. La mayoria estan en ingles. Ellos son los mas lindo para mi gusto. Aun que Ryoga no esta nada mal, y si son igualitos, como dos gotas de agua. Gracias por decir que te gusta el fics, espero que sea asi hasta que termine. Bueno nos vemos.

AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por tu comentario. tienes razón Tezuka es perfecto pero aun no decido si ponerlo con el o con Ryoga o quizás con otro, ya veremos que pasa. Si que viva el Tezuryo.

Chibi Misao-Chan16: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, este esta flojo y a mi no me gusto mucho. Pero prometo que el próximo será mejor. No he pasado por mi mejor semana. Gracias por esperar y espero que sigas leyendo.

chi neko: Hola. Se escribe Karupin. Ya aparecerá, no te preocupes no me he olvidado de el o mejor dicho ella, por que es gata . mew

Angie: Jeje, me alegro que te guste, este capi no me gusto mucho pero puede que a ustedes les guste o tal vez lo aborrezcan, pero es que no se me ocurría nada, exprimí mi cerebro hasta que no pude mas y solo esto salio.

Sakura: Si otra fanática del Tezuryo, pero si hay tantas fanáticas por que no hay fics de ellos? T.T yo no he leído ninguno en español, todos los que he leído son en ingles. No te preocupes habrá algo entre Tezuka y Ryoma y siento haber tardado en publicar este capitulo.

shaman karo: Kya me siento dichosa de que guste. Lastima que no me gusta este capitulo, pero espero que les guste, el próximo prometo que será mejor. O.O lemon, cof, cof, no soy buena para los lemon pero si para algo de lime y mucho romance y angust. Pero veremos si podemos hacer algo con los lemons. Dibujos de Ryoga, Nya, es que acaso no te he agregado, lo siento si no fue así, te agregare de inmediato, pero casi nunca estoy en el chat. Pero espero poder conocerte y que me mandes tus dibujos de Ryoga-san.

hae uchiha: Bueno, yo me las imagino y termino con la panza adolorida por la risa. Nya Fujiko-chan da miedo con los ojos abiertos pero hay que admitir que se ve kawai. Err no te preocupes, yo estoy teniendo problemas con la inspiración y mi musa no es de mucha ayuda. ¿Será por el calor o por que se me fugo nuevamente la inspiración? (En mi país, esta haciendo calor en esta época), con respecto a con quien se queda cada quien, falta un poco. Nos vemos

Oro Makoto Hayama: Hola Orito-chan, oye has visto a mi inspiración, si la ves me la mandas de regreso pa' aca. Yo también te he extrañado, pero ya no vimos el sábado y espero verte este sábado también. ¬ Tezuryo kya. Que lindo se ven juntos así como Takaito y Kai (Aun que este último sea un pervertido/ Kai: Oye ustedes son las que me hacen pervertido ¬¬) Jugaste, yo también jugué al tenis, pero fue por poco tiempo, no era muy buena pero me gustaba jugar con mi papá. Siento el retrazo nos vemos y te cuidas Mako-chan. ¡¡Besos!

**Diccionario o traductor:**

Maa: Fuji lo suele usar para decir "Bien, bien" tiene un significado parecido al igual que Saa.

Saa: Bien


	5. Chapter 5

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

Nota: AU de la serie (esto sucede antes del Torneo Nacional) y YAOI

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 5: Karaoke

Ryoma refunfuño molesto con su hermana, no sabiendo exactamente como había llegado hasta esta situación; Comprendía que sus hermanos tenían curiosidad por conocer la escuela, también el hecho de querer conocer a sus senpais y que estos lo hayan reconocido como los lideres de Golden Star, pero no comprendía el por que del partido entre Tezuka-buchou y Ryoga y el invitar a todos a salir al nuevo Karaoke que se había abierto en la ciudad, para conocerse mejor.

Y lo peor de todo era que tenía que ir con ellos.

Nee-san no baka.

- ¡Sugoi Ryu-chan!- exclamo Ryoko viendo a su hermano con estrellitas en los ojos

Ryoma suspiro, preguntándose si realmente Ryoko y el eran hermanos y si era así, por que rayos le había tocado una hermana tan loca.

- Te ves genial Ryoma-kun- dijo Nanako con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Ryoma gruño algo entendible como sobre lo insoportable que son las chicas, pero ambas muchachas lo ignoraron de lo lindo y bonito. Al novato le hubiera gustado quedarse ese día en su casa, con su familia y jugando con Karupin y Inuki. Quienes dormían cómodamente en el sillón de la sala.

Sonrió suavemente al ver como Karupin dormía cómodamente sobre el lomo de Inuki, al cual parecía no importarle en absoluto el peso del felino.

Ryoko miro a su hermano con aprobación "Quiero ver la reacción de Ryoga-kun y Tezuka-san cuando vean a mi otouto" Pensó traviesamente

En esos momentos, Ryoga camino dentro de la sala, vertiendo un par de Jean negros ajustados pero que dejaban algo a la imaginación y una camisa blanca de manga larga que se ajustaba a sus musculosos brazos y una chaqueta azul oscuro. Cuando sus ojos verdes buscaron a sus hermanos, sintió que su respiración se cortaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver a su hermano menor.

Ryoma bestia un par de pantalones de cuero negro, muy ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, una remera azul claro, con el estampado de un dragón negro, que pegaba a su torso y abdomen. Los cabellos oscuros y sedosos desordenados, le daban un aspecto más rebelde. Simplemente hermoso. Un ángel vestido como un demonio.

"Jojojo esas miradas no tiene precio, lastima que no traigo mi cámara" pensó la muchacha de ojos azules viendo el sonrojo y las miradas que sus hermanos se daban- ¿Ne Ryoga-kun, no se ve genial Ryu-chan?- pregunto maliciosamente

Ryoma mas que nunca deseo traer su gorra, para ocultar su sonrojo. Y Ryoga en lo mas profundo de su ser poder estrangular a su hermana.

-H-hai- respondió algo aturdido, sin quitar la mirada de su hermano-¿Ya están listo?- pregunto tratando de contener la calma

- Hai, solo necesito mi saco- respondió Ryoko-

- ¿Niños ya se van?- pregunto Rinko entrando a la sala y mirando a sus dos hijos- se ven bien niños. Me gusta esa camisa blanca Ryoga. Ryoma no crees que esa ropa esta algo justa-

"¿Algo? Yo diría bastante" pensaron Ryoga y Ryoma a la vez

- No Kaa-san, yo pienso que Ryu-chan se ve bien, esto es lo que mas se usa en Estados Unidos- protesto Ryoko, no quería que su madre arruinara sus planes-

- Bien si tu lo dices- Rinko sonrió mas tranquila-

- Hey ¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Nanjirou camino dentro de la sala

- Nada Anata simplemente los niños van a salir con los senpais de Ryoma-chan-respondió Rinko

- ¿Con esa ropa?- pregunto viendo a sus dos hijos y luego la desvió hacia su hija- ¡Ryoko esa ropa es muy reveladora!- protesto

El silencio invadió la sala y todos miraron fijamente a Nanjirou como si fuera un bicho raro. Ryoko llevaba un vestido blanco que remarcaba las curvas de la chica y le llegaba hasta la rodilla y escote en V.

- Oyaji, has visto a chicas con menos ropa- protesto Ryoma

- Lo se, pero que me gusta en otras chicas, no significa que quiero que mi hija vista así. No quiero que viejos pervertidos te miren por la calle- comento algo celoso

"Que bueno que nunca asistió a ninguno de nuestros recitales, Ryoko suele llevar menos ropa cuando esta cantando" pensó Ryoga

- El burro hablando de orejas- murmuro Rinko- Anata mejor cállate- advirtió

- Iie, Ryoko ve a cambiarte y ponte algo más adecuado-

- ¡¡Demo Otou-san!- protesto la muchacha poniendo mala cara

- Que quieres que se ponga ¿Una túnica de monja?- pregunto sarcásticamente Ryoga-

- Puede ser- respondió tranquilamente Nanjirou y a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Nanjirou deja a tus hijos en paz o quemare todas tus revistas- Rinko tomo la oreja de su marido- Niños váyanse y no lleguen tarde- le sonrió a sus hijos

Los tres Echizen más jóvenes salieron de la casa rápidamente, rumbo al centro. Durante el camino Ryoko iba viendo las diferentes tiendas, diciendo que el próximo fin de semana, iría de compras con Nanako.

Ryoma simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar a su hermana y de vez en cuando miraba a su hermano y cada vez que la mirada de ambos se encontraba, inmediatamente volteaban a ver hacia otro lado con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por la muchacha.

Finalmente luego de media hora, pues Ryoko se había perdido nuevamente, lograron llegar finalmente hasta el nuevo local de Karaoke que se había abierto en la ciudad y allí se encontraban esperándolos los regulares de Seigaku.

- Konnichi wa minna-san- saludo Ryoko mientras que Ryoma se quedo detrás de sus hermanos, tratando de hacerse invisible

- Nya, Konnichiwa Ryoko-san, Ryoga-san- saludo el pelirrojo bastante energético y entusiasmado mientras el resto del equipo cabeceo un saludo a los dos hermanos mayores de su kouhai- ¿Donde esta ochibi?-

- Es cierto, ¿acaso Echizen no va a venir?- pregono Oishi

Ryoko sonrió afectadamente y simplemente se movió a un lado, tomando la mano de su hermano menor lo empujo hacia delante, haciendo que este quedara frente a sus senpais.

- Sugoi Ochibi- Eiji abraso al novato como si fuera un lindo osito de felpa-

Los ojos de Fuji brillaron con entretenimiento, Kaidoh se sonrojo y rechazo ver al novato, Oishi y Taka sonrieron suavemente con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, Inui saco su fiel cuaderno y Momoshiro se rió entre dientes al ver la incomodidad de Ryoma mientras que Tezuka se sonrojo suavemente y no podía dejar de ver a Ryoma fijamente. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por Fuji y Ryoko, quienes sonrieron maliciosamente y Ryoga, quien miro asesinamente al buchou de Seigaku.

"Definitivamente Ryoga no es el único interesado en Ryoma" pensó Ryoko

"Ryoma se ve bien con esa ropa ajustada, al parecer las cosas se pondrán difíciles para Tezuka" con esto, Fuji envió una mirada a Ryoga "Esto será muy divertido y al parecer no soy el único que esta disfrutando con todo esto" miro de reojo de Ryoko quien charlaba alegremente con Eiji

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Lizzy miro enojadamente su teléfono celular o más bien el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

- ¡Para que tienes un celular, si no lo usas Yoko!- gruño enojadamente

- Clámate Lizzy- pidió Alex a su compañera, que marcaba furiosamente el teléfono

- ¡No puedo Alex, debo advertirle a Yoko que esa arpía esta yendo hacia Japón!- exclamo-

- No deberías hablar así de Ivon- Alex se mostró algo molesto-

Lizzy dejo de marcar y miro a su compañero tristemente. Por que Alex no se daba cuenta de lo que verdaderamente era Ivon.

- Si hablo así de Ivon es por que se lo merece- reacciono la chica- ¿O acaso no recuerdas todo el daño que nos hizo?-

- Si lo recuerdo, pero ha pasado un año desde eso, ya es hora de olvidarlo, además, Ivon a cambiado- defendió el rubio

Lizzy sentía deseos de llorar, acaso era tanto el amor que Alex sentía por Ivon que no lo dejaba ver la realidad; Sobre Ivon, sobre sus sentimientos.

- Tengo que ir al baño- se disculpo rápidamente- Veré si puedo comunicarme con el teléfono de la cabina-

Will quien había observado todo desde su asiento, sacudió su cabeza negativamente. Ivon a pesar de no estar presente, estaba nuevamente destruyendo su amistad, separándolos y causándoles daño, tal y como lo había hecho hace un año atrás.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Los regulares de Seigaku y los dos hermanos mayores de Ryoma, se encontraban en una habitación sentada alrededor de una mesa pequeña, en donde había algunos refrescos y bocadillos.

Eiji y Momoshiro parecían ser los mas entusiasmados, aun no daban crédito el poder estar con sus estrellas favoritas charlando como si fueran buenos amigos. Oishi y Kawamura comentaban diferentes cosas sobre la escuela, Inui en ningún momento había dejado de anotar todo lo que parecía interesante sobre los hermanos Echizen, Kaidou no hacia ningún comentario pero parecía estar pasándola bastante bien. Fuji como siempre encontraba todas las cosas interesantes y alegres, especialmente viendo las miradas que se daban de vez en cuando Tezuka y Ryoga mientras que Ryoma se encontraba algo incomodo y seguramente maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermana, quien lo había sentado entre Ryoga y Tezuka.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse en Japón?- pregunto Oishi, curioso

- Bien alrededor de un mes o dos, hasta la grabación de nuestro próximo disco- contesto Ryoga

- ¿Como se llamara el nuevo disco?- pregunto Momoshiro

- I'm With You- anuncio Ryoko- Estoy contigo- explico luego de haber visto la confusión en mas de uno de los muchachos

- Nya estoy ansioso por comprarlo- Eiji dijo entusiasmado

- Ryoko-san, si no es mucha molestia, tal vez podrías cantarnos una canción- pidió Fuji

- Por supuesto Fuji-kun, será un placer- sonrió astutamente, Fuji le había dado una buena idea- Ryu-chan canta conmigo- pidió con ojos lloros de cachorro abandonado

-Iie- se negó rápidamente, avergonzado ante la idea de tener que cantar frente a sus senpais, especialmente frente a Tezuka

- Onegai Ryu-chan- imploro

Ryoma maldijo a su suerte, por siempre caer en los trucos de su hermana, pues jamás podía negarle nada cuando ponía esos ojos de cordero degollado.

- Ok pero solo una- acepto

- ¿Algunos de ustedes sabe si Ryoma sabe cantar?- pregunto Momoshiro pensando que tendría que ponerse tapones para los oídos

- Ryoma ama cantar- informo Ryoga mirando a su hermano- Su madre le enseño a cantar cuando era pequeño y ha tomado algunas clases con Ryoko-

- Nya yo nunca lo he escuchado- dijo Eiji

- Lo que sucede es que no le gusta cantar en publico, de hecho solo nuestra familia ha tenido la oportunidad de escuchar su voz- informo seriamente y algo celoso

No le gustaba la idea de que Ryoma cantara frente a sus senpais, especialmente ante Tezuka.

- Miren, ya van a comenzar- aviso Momoshiro e inmediatamente todos callaron-

Ryoko tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a cantar suavemente al compás de la música, era una de las canciones de su anterior disco, la favorita de Ryoma. _Angels_

_- Así es la ley, hay un ángel hecho para mí. _

_Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue _

_tal como llego…_

_Y te falle. _

_Te hice daño, tantos años yo…- _

La chica miro a su hermano, indicándole que siguiera con la siguiente estrofa

_-Pase por todo sin pensar, _

_Te ame sin casi amar. _

_Y al final quien me salvó, _

_El ángel que quiero yo. -_

Ryoma comenzó a cantar ante la señal de su hermana, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

Casi todos lucían sorprendidos y con las mandíbulas por el piso, nadie podía creer que el mocoso arrogante, podía tener semejante voz, prácticamente rivalizaba con la de su hermana.

_-De nuevo tú, te cuelas en mis huesos _

_Dejándome en tú beso, todo el corazón_

Ryoga sonrió suavemente, recordado la primera vez que había escuchado a Ryoma cantar, cuando simplemente este tenia 5 años y desde entonces le fascinaba escuchar la voz de Ryoma.

Aun que aun le faltaba práctica, me le gustaba mucho más la voz de su hermano que la de Ryoko e Ivon, su ex-novia.

Tezuka no podía creer que Ryoma tuviera una voz tan especial, profunda que transmitía tantos sentimientos que lograba que su piel se erizara; calidez, tranquilidad, poder y melancolía.

Este Ryoma que cantaba con su corazón, era muy diferente al Ryoma que jugaba al tenis. Sin duda el chico amaba cantar. Pero no comprendía el por que había cierta nota de nostalgia en la voz del novato.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a cantar a dúo el resto de la canción:

_- Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas, _

_me sacas de las malas rayas de dolor _

_Porque tú eres _

_El ángel que quiero yo. _

_Cuando estoy fatal, _

_ya no sé que hacer, ni a donde ir _

_Me fijo en ti, _

_Y te siento cerca, pensando en mí.-_

Mientras cantaba junto a su hermana, no pudo evitar mirar a Tezuka y Ryoga, recordando los momentos que había vivido con ambos, Ryoga había sido un gran alivio, su salvación luego de la muerte de su madre mientras que Tezuka le había indicado el camino correcto, lo había salvado de convertirse en la sombra de su padre.

_- El cuerpo se me va _

_Hacia donde tú estás. _

_Mi vida cambio. _

_El ángel que quiero yo…_

_De nuevo tú, te cuelas en mis huesos. _

_Dejándome en tú beso, todo el corazón-_

Ryoko fue disminuyendo su tono de voz y simplemente tarareo la canción, permitiendo que su hermano terminara la última estrofa solo:

_-Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas _

_me sacas de las malas, rayas de dolor _

_Porque tú eres _

_El ángel que quiero yo.- _

Los ojos de Ryoma jamás se movieron de Tezuka y Ryoga. Quienes lo miraban fijamente también.

El silencio reino en el lugar, los titulares miraron asustado a su Kouhai, sin duda el niño nunca dejaba de sorprenderlos.

- ¡ORA, BIEN HECHO ECHIZEN!- grito Kawamura, pues Fuji le había dado su raqueta para romper el silencio

- Kawai Ochibi- Eijo dijo exaltado, abrasando fuertemente al chico- ¡Cantaste genial! Nya deberías hacerlo mas seguido-

- Kiku...maru-senpai...aire- protesto el chico

- Jeje Eiji-senpai, mejor déjelo ir- pidió Momo, aunque parecía divertido y sorprendido aun.

- Ryoma tienes una excelente voz- apoyo Oishi

- Fshhh Oishi-senpai tienes razón- apoyo Kaidou

- Domo- agradeció algo avergonzado

Ryoko miro a los senpais de su hermano y a Ryoma, sonriendo tristemente. Al fin su hermano menor había conseguido hacer amigos, el siempre había sido una persona solitaria y fría, solo muy pocos niños se acercaban a el y lo aceptaban tal y como era. Al parecer su padre estaba en lo correcto al decir que volver a Japón iba a ser lo mejor para Ryoma.

Luego de unos momentos todos se animaron a cantar, pues para eso estaban allí, aun que algunos decidieron pasar por alto como Inui, Kaidou y Tezuka.

Ryoma se levanto de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la salida mientras escuchaba cantar a Eiji y Momo, Kami-sama esos dos eran un verdadero desastre a la hora de entonar una melodía.

- ¿A donde vas Ryoma?- pregunto Ryoko

- Quiero un Ponta- dijo

- Mejor trae bebidas para todos- pidió la chica y su hermana asintió algo fastidiado

- Yo te acompaño, no podrás traer todo tu solo- dijo Tezuka acompañando al chico fuera del cuarto

Ryoko miro de reojo a Ryoga, quien parecía estar hablando entretenidamente con Fuji, de alguna manera el tensai había logrado distraerlo un momento.

"Mmm espero que Ryoma vuelva rápido o sino no quiero imaginar la reacción de Ryoga, con lo posesivo y celoso que es, seguro que se las desquita conmigo" pensó calladamente, rezando a que Ryoga no notara la ausencia de Ryoma

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

La lata cayó finalmente del expendedor automático y Ryoma se agacho a recogerlo.

- Cantaste muy bien- dijo de pronto el buchou de seigaku

Ryoma pestaño confundido y miro a Tezuka fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, malditos vasos sanguíneos, últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo, cuando miraba o hablaba con Tezuka o Ryoga, que rayos le pasaba.

-Domo-

Tezuka no pudo evitar pensar que Ryoma se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba. Desde cuando le había empezado a gustar el chico, no lo sabia realmente, tal vez había sido desde el primer día o cuando jugaron por primera vez y le pidió que se convirtiera en el Pilar de Seigaku. Solo podía recordar la mirada entristecida de Ryoma cuando le dijo que se marcharía a Alemania para tratar su lesión y durante su estadía en Europa no podía sacar al novato de su cabeza. Sus sentimientos por el se habían vuelto mas y mas fuerte e incluso ahora sentía celos d Ryoga.

Ryoga...no le caía muy bien, no le gustaba la manera en que este veía a Ryoma, lo veía de una manera posesiva, llena de amor y lujuria, no como la de un hermano mayor a un hermano menor. Lo miraba de la misma manera en que el lo hacia.

Tampoco le agradaba el hecho de que Ryoma parecía querer a su hermano, los ojos dorados se ablandaban cuando lo veían, llenadote de cariño y un extraño brillo que jamás había visto en los ojos gatunos del novato.

- Echizen- lo llamo

Ryoma lo miro, extrañado, la mirada de su capitán se había vuelto mas intensa y hacia que su corazón, por alguna razón, golpeara ruidosamente dentro de su pecho y su piel se erizara. Esa mirada era sumamente sexy.

"Yo no pensé que buchou es sexy" se regaño mentalmente

- Buchou- susurro suavemente, como un siseo

Los ojos de ambos estaban perdidos en el otro, Tezuka se agacho hasta quedar en la misma altura que Ryoma acercando lentamente sus labios hacia los del príncipe del tenis, quien sujetamente fuertemente las latas frías de refresco entre sus brazos. Nervioso al ver la cercanía de Tezuka o mejor dicho de los labios de este.

- Buchou- respiro nerviosamente Ryoma antes de cerrar sus ojos, esperando que los labios de Tezuka tocaron los suyos

- ¡Ryoma!- ambos se separaron rápidamente al oír la voz 'algo' enfadada de Ryoga

- Ryoga-kun- dijo Ryoma- ¿que haces aquí?- había cierta nota de fastidio en su voz

Ryoga se acerco rápidamente hacia los dos, afrentando fuertemente sus puños, mirando asesinamente al capitán de Seigaku, quien lo miro desafiante.

- Ryoma, Ryoko esta esperando su bebida. Ve con ellos- pidió Ryoga entre dientes

Ryoma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, jamás Ryoga le había hablado de esa manera tan disgustada. Por lo que obedeció a su hermano mayor sin vacilar, aun que no pudo evitar mirar a Tezuka.

-¿Que crees que haces?- le pregunto directamente Ryoga al buchou

- Eso no te interesa- contesto fríamente

- Por supuesto que me interesa, se trata de Ryoma- exclamo enojadamente

Ambos se miraron enojadamente, parecía que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían de control, la tensión entre ellos era palpable y pesada.

- Bien ustedes no parecen estar siendo amistosos, les recuerdo que estamos celebrando y divirtiéndonos- dijo Fuji caminando apresuradamente hacia ellos- Ryoga-san su hermana esta buscándolo y Tezuka los demás esperan las bebidas-

- Puedes decirle que iré en un momento, antes tengo que arreglar algo-

- ¡Ryoga!- Ryoko frunció su ceño mientras caminaba hacia ellos- Vamos a casa, Ryu-chan no esta sintiéndose muy bien- anuncio

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntaron Tezuka y Ryoga

Ryoko y Fuji sonrieron débilmente:- Esta bien, pero necesita descansar, creo que ha sido suficiente por un día- contesto la chica- esperaremos hasta que ustedes regresen para irnos- informo caminando de regreso hacia el lugar donde estaba Ryoma y los demás

Ryoga suspiro, dándole una última mirada a Tezuka, dejando bien en claro que ya habría otro momento en que tendrían que solucionar esto y siguió a su hermana.

Tezuka iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Fuji sujeto su brazo.

- No cometas estupideces Kunimitsu- advirtió Fuji seriamente antes de soltarlo y seguir a los otros dos

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: El capi cinco esta arriba. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y perdonen los errores de gramática, no tengo tiempo de corregirlos todos. Por cierto me han dicho que no se puede responder a los reviews por que sino te sacan la historia. ¿eso es cierto? Yo he escuchado a algunas autoras que dicen que SI. Por eso a partir de ahora ya no respondere a los reviews. Pero si les agradesco mucho a:

Anya Shoryuky, Morgan-chan, AGUILA FANEL, lucy kusnetzov, Angie, Ashayan Anik, reyco, hae uchiha, Oro Makoto Hayama, Seiji-chan, chi neko

**Diccionario o traductor:**

Nee-san no baka: Hermana tonta

Sugoi: genial

otouto: hermano menor

Hai: si

Kaa-san: Mamá

Anata: es la manera en que las esposas llaman a sus maridos en Japón

Oyaji: Papá pero en una forma menos formal y con menos respeto

Iie: No

Demo Otou-san: Pero papá

Konnichi wa: Hola

Minna-san: Todos

Onegai: Por favor

Kawai: Lindo

Domo: Gracias de una forma abreviada


	6. Chapter 6

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

Nota: AU de la serie (esto sucede antes del Torneo Nacional) y YAOI

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 6: Aviso

Ambos se miraron enojadamente, parecía que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían de control, la tensión entre ellos era palpable y pesada.

- Bien ustedes no parecen estar siendo amistosos, les recuerdo que estamos celebrando y divirtiéndonos- dijo Fuji caminando apresuradamente hacia ellos- Ryoga-san su hermana esta buscándolo y Tezuka los demás esperan las bebidas-

- Puedes decirle que iré en un momento, antes tengo que arreglar algo-

- ¡Ryoga!- Ryoko frunció su ceño mientras caminaba hacia ellos- Vamos a casa, Ryu-chan no esta sintiéndose muy bien- anuncio

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntaron Tezuka y Ryoga

Ryoko y Fuji sonrieron débilmente:- Esta bien, pero necesita descansar, creo que ha sido suficiente por un día- contesto la chica- esperaremos hasta que ustedes regresen para irnos- informo caminando de regreso hacia el lugar donde estaba Ryoma y los demás

Ryoga suspiro, dándole una última mirada a Tezuka, dejando bien en claro que ya habría otro momento en que tendrían que solucionar esto y siguió a su hermana.

Tezuka iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Fuji sujeto su brazo.

- No cometas estupideces Kunimitsu- advirtió Fuji seriamente antes de soltarlo y seguir a los otros dos

Cuando el buchou llego, los hermanos Echizen ya se estaban despidiendo de los demás regulares de Seigaku.

Ryoga parecía molesto y no pensaba alejarse demasiado de Ryoma, quien estaba muy desconcertado y en otro mundo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Tratando de averiguar que rayos había sucedido minutos atrás.

Estaba a punto de besar a su Capitán. Pero su hermano aprecio, hecho una furia, obligándolo a volver con su hermana. Y cuando Ryoma miro a su hermano, este parecía disgustado, defraudado y celoso, dispuesto a matar si se lo permitían. Y solamente, una vez lo había visto de aquella manera, cuando Ivon, la ex-novia de su hermano se estaba besando con uno de los viejos amigos de este, en el parque, sin saber que era observada por ellos dos.

Aun que no tenia muy bien en claro a quien iba dirigido esos celos, si a Tezuka o a el.

El solo hecho de que Ryoga le pudiera gustar Tezuka, hacia que su corazón temblara y su respiración se entrecortara.

- Nos divertimos muchos, pero ya es hora de irnos o nuestros padres se preocuparan- dijo Ryoko despidiéndose de los chicos, puesto que sus hermanos parecían estar o enfadados, como en el caso de Ryoga, o muy desconcertados y sorprendidos como en el caso de Ryoma

Ryoma salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hermana, ya estaban fuera del negocio de karaoke y sus hermanos se estaban despidiendo o mejor dicho Ryoko lo estaba haciendo por ellos. Cabeceo meramente a los saludos de sus senpai y siguió a sus hermanos. Caminando en silencio, mirando a su hermano, quien mantenía la vista al frente con el ceño arrugado, disgustado.

La vuelta a casa fue silenciosa y fría, Ryoko ni siquiera hablaba al ver el humor de su hermano mayor, simplemente tomo la mano de su hermano menor, suavemente y Ryoma se aferro a ella. Como cuando eran niños.

Sintió pena por su hermano menor, su corazón dolía al verlo tan perdido, sin saber que estaba pasando realmente.

"Ryoko baka, te has olvidado que tu Ryu-chan solo es un adolescente de 12 años" se riño mentalmente la chica

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El sol ya había subido, debían ser alrededor de las siete de la mañana, sin embargo el ya se encontraba despierto o mejor dicho, el no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Por que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía ver el casi-beso de Tezuka y SU Ryoma. Y el simple hecho de pensar que Ryoma estaba a punto de besar a otra persona le causaba una enorme furia mezclada con una, gran, pizca de celos.

Tezuka no tenia ningún derecho a poner sus manos en su hermano, el no era digno de Ryoma. El no permitiría que el capitán estoico pusiera sus manos en algo que le pertenecía.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sigilosamente, pero al estar despierto, miro como su hermana, Ryoko, se adentraba a su alcoba.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto fríamente

La muchacha de 15 años, miro a su hermano fijamente con el entre ceño fruncido, analizando la situación. Su hermano había muy gruñón desde la noche anterior y al parecer no había podido dormir muy bien, haciendo que su enojo aumentara. Aun que ella esperaba que la ira del muchacho, hubiera menguado, para poder saber que había ocurrido en realidad.

- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto con seriedad

- ¿Te importa acaso?-

- Por supuesto que me importa. Anoche, después de salir del karaoke, estabas insoportable, no te despediste de los senpais de Ryu-chan. Y si las miradas pudieran matar, la familia entera, incluyendo a Ryoma, estaría seis metros bajo tierra- exclamo- Quiero saber que ocurrió contigo, Tezuka-san y Ryu-chan - exigió-

Ryoga suspiro, ante de voltear su mirada al techo;- Cuando salí para buscar a Ryoma, este estaba con Tezuka, y estaban...a punto de besarse- hablo apretando sus puños fuertemente, recordando la escena de la noche anterior

Los ojos de Ryoko parecían salirse de la impresión y su boca se abría y se cerraba, en la imitación perfecta de un pez. Ninguna palabra era articulada, no podía, estaba demasiada sorprendida.

No hubiera esperado eso de Tezuka. Se veía tan serio e inexpresivo, nunca creyó que el capitán tomara tan rápido cartas en el asunto.

- Tan solo el hecho de saber que ese iba a besar a Ryoma. ¡Kami-sama, tenia deseos de romperle la cara!- exclamo fuera de si, sobresaltando a la chica

- Oh- que se supone que debía decir en ese momento, nada mas inteligente salía de su cabeza-

- Pero no pienso quedarme de brazos, cruzados, Tezuka, no se quedara con lo que es mío- hablo firmemente

"¿Tuyo, desde cuando Ryu-chan es una cosa para tener dueño?" pensó algo molesta- ¿Pero que piensas hacer?

- Lo que sea, con tal de que al final sea yo el ganador de Ryoma- hablo con seguridad y determinación en su mirada- Yo no perderé ante nadie, muchos menos con Tezuka- dijo antes de salir de su habitación

La chica negó con su cabeza, no le había gustado nada escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Ryoga. Los celos, estaban nublando la visión de Ryoga y ahora trataba a Ryoma como si fuera una cosa, un trofeo y no una persona. Las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien, ¿Que más podía pasar?

- Ah, Ryoko-chan aquí estabas- la llamo Nanako-

- ¿Nanako-chan, que sucede?- pregunto

- Anoche olvide decirte, que tu celular sonó un par de veces, pero ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a contestarlo- informo pasándole el celular

- Oh, mi celular, seguramente, debió haber sido Lizzy- pensó en voz alta- gracias Nanako-chan

Ryoko prendió su celular, dándose cuenta que tenia más de siete mensaje, cuando iba a revisarlos, el celular comenzó a sonar

- ¿Hello?- hablo en ingles e inmediatamente alejo el teléfono de su oreja

- "¡Ya era hora de que me contestaras! ¿Donde rayos has estado? ¡Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo! ¡¿Para que rayos tienes un celular si no lo contestas!"- protesto ruidosamente una voz femenina

- Gomen, Lizzy- se disculpo rápidamente al escuchar y sentir el enojo de la menor de su grupo-

- "Lo bueno es que en esta ocasión te dignaste a contestarme, como sea, solo quiero decirte que estamos llegando a Tokio en dos horas"-

- ¿Ara y eso, por que?- pregunto pero la voz de su amiga se hacia mas débil, como si hubiera interferencia o su celular se estuviera quedando sin batería- ¿Lizzy? No puedo escucharte bien, puedes repetirlo-

-"Ivon...ven por nosotros...ella...Tokio"- fue lo único que escucho ante se que su celular se apagara

- ¿Ivon? ¿Que tienes que ver ella en todo esto?- se pregunto a si misma, corriendo hacia su cuarto para cambiarse y dirigirse al aeropuerto

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Sus ojos dorados miraron distraídamente el techo de su habitación mientras que Karupin dormía pacíficamente sobre su pecho, sin saber por la confusión mental y emocional de su querido amo.

Ryoma bostezo, no había podido dormir mucho, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, parecía volver a revivir la escena que había vivido con su Buchou, la cual siempre era abruptamente cortada por el grito de su hermano, Ryoga.

Dentro de él deseando, anhelando, que el beso se hubiera completado, haber sellado sus labios con los de Tezuka, probar aquellos labios sonrosados del mayor. Pero a la vez, cada vez que recordaba el enojo en la voz de Ryoga y sus ojos verdes, con cierta nota de ira y dolor, que nunca hubiera sucedido. Por sentía una repentina culpa subir por su garganta y que su estomago se encogía.

¿Que rayos le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Le gustaba Tezuka? Pero si era así, por que se había sentido tan mal cuando vio a su hermano, como si hubiera cometido algún pecado o peor, había sentido como si lo hubiera traicionado.

¿Traición? El no había cometido ninguna traición, al menos que a Ryoga le gustara Tezuka. Pero por lo que había podido ver, era imposible que a Ryoga le gustara Tezuka.

Karupin abrió sus ojos, buscando inmediatamente los de su amo, como si hubiera presentido la angustia de este.

Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreírle a su gato, ella siempre había estado may para el. Era una buena amiga y compañera.

Karupin se relajo ante las caricias de su amo, ronroneando, esa mano se sentía muy bien detrás de sus orejas.

El príncipe del tenis, comenzó a cerrar sus soñolientos ojos, por el arrullo de los ronroneos de Karupin, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Después de todo no había dormido muy bien y aun estaba cansado.

Pero cuando Ryoma abrió sus ojos, ya no se encontraba en su habitación, volvía a revivir la misma imagen de Tezuka y el.

Los labios sonrosados de Tezuka se acercaban suavemente a los suyos, pero Ryoma sabía con algo de desilusión que despertaría en cualquier momento al escuchar el grito de Ryoga. Pero para su sorpresa el grito jamás llego y finalmente la distancio que había entre ellos, se sello. Con un beso casto y dulce.

Los ojos dorados se dilataron al sentir la caricia, cerrando sus ojos, permitiendo simplemente sentir esos labios contra los suyos, que de pronto se habían vuelto mas hambriento, apasionados.

Aun que fuera un sueño, era uno muy bueno.

Luego de unos momentos, Ryoma volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa, el que estaba frente a el, ya no era Tezuka sino Ryoga.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Siento la tardanza y que este corto, pero es que entre a trabajar recientemente, para hacer mis compras de navidad, y no tengo mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera podrá contestar sus reviews correctamente. Pero les agradezco mucho que sigan escogiendo mi historia.

No se si la próxima semana podré renovar, por eso desde ya, les deseos

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Morgan-chan: Me gusta la idea de un Tezuka-súper celoso, veamos como me sale.

Seiji: No, no hay intención de parte de esos dos ni de mi parte, para que se lleven bien

Shaman karo: No hay problema, mientras lo hayas leído suficiente. Pues no prometo nada.

Nasaki: Ya veremos con quien se queda Ryoma, cualquier cosa, si no me puedo decidir, lo matamos y listo. Je, es broma. La canción es de Robbi Wiliams pero en castellano. Si me agrada esa faceta de un Ryoma mas inocente, después de todo solo tiene doce año, aun que los chicos el día de hoy te salen con cada cosa. Te aseguro que esta faceta le durara algunos pocos capítulos más y luego volverá al ego normal.

Reyco: Oh si, el casi-beso, muchas me querían matar por haberlo cortado ahí. Pero bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad de que haya un casi-beso y un BESO. Se me va a complicar, estoy trabajando, pero haré lo que pueda.

Weird1: Me alegro que te gustara. Gracias por corregirme, lo tendré presente mas adelante.

Oro Makoto Hayama: ¿Comiste mucha azúcar Orito-chan? estas hiper. Je, me siento satisfecha de que te gustara, descuida, ya habrá otras imágenes de Tezu/Ryo y Ryo/Ryo.

Hae uchiha: Je se nota que te ha agradado, me había esmerado con ese capi, mas de la cuenta. Este esta pobre, pero prometo esmerarme mas para el próximo.

kai250: Gracias por decir que esta bueno, Ryoma no estaba mal, Ryoko lo dijo para detener la pelea de Tezuka y Ryoga, pero en realidad ochibi se veía muy confundido y perturbado, por el casi-beso. Muchas piensan lo mismo. Pero falta un largo trecho para ver con quien se queda nuestro Príncipe.

HEIDI: Bueno, bienvenida y gracias por elegir mi historia. A muchas personas parece gustarle el Tezuka/Ryoma, pero yo no he leído ningún fics de ellos en español. Recientemente, mi sobrina Tammy Kinomiya, ha escrito uno, el cual esta muy bueno y lo recomiendo. Pero de ahí en más no he leído ninguno. Ryoga no es pervertido, le gusta Ochibi y si lo pensamos, ¿a quien no le gusta?

AGUILA FANEL: Tienes razón soy mala, mujajajaja, pero no me vayas a decir que estuvo buena esa parte. Ya, no te enojes con Ryoga-kun, es lindo. Ya habrá más Tezu/Ryo pero también Ryoga/Ryoma.

Lucy kusnetzov: Aquí esta la continuación. Disfrútala.

Dejen reviews minna-san

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 7: Declaraciones, reencuentros, disculpas y un enfrnetamiento

Ryoko miro nuevamente su reloj por cuarta vez en esos diez minutos, el avión que provenía de New York, ya había llegado hace cinco minutos. Pero aun no podía localizar a sus amigos.

Estaba preocupada, sus planes no estaban saliendo como ella había esperado. Y la mención de Ivon en la corta comunicación con Lizzy no la había relajado, sino todo lo contrario, estaba empezando a ponerse alterada.

Tan alterada se estaba poniendo, que cuando entro al aeropuerto, creyó ver salir a la que antes había sido su amiga y compañera de su grupo.

Rió tontamente y algo nerviosa, no podía ser Ivon, ella estaba en Paris, además, esta ni siquiera podía saber que estaban allí. Solamente los integrantes del grupo sabían y ninguno de ellos se lo diría.

- Yoko- llamo una muchacha

Ryoko giro su rostro hacia un grupo de tres jóvenes, dos chicos y una chica. Sonriendo suavemente, se acerco hasta sus amigos.

- Bienvenidos- saludo- No esperaba verlos tan pronto- dijo indicándole para que salieran del lugar antes de que alguien los reconozca y les fuera imposible salir de ahí por los fans- Pero supongo que no tenían mucho que hacer y vinieron a pasarse una temporada con nosotros. Ne?- agrego en un tono juguetón, saliendo del aeropuerto, su prima Nanako los estaba esperando con Inuki en el auto que estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada.

-No es momentos para juegos Ryoko- Lizzy puso sus manos en su cadera, mirando enfadada a la mayor

Ryoko puso su cerebro a trabajar rápidamente, observando las expresiones de sus amigos. Will, precia normal, su rostro serio y casi inexpresivo, sus ojos ocultos tras unas gafas negras, por lo cual no podía saber muy bien que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. Alex tenía una expresión entre culpable y cansado. Finalmente su pequeña y mejor amiga. Tenía una expresión de rabia, cansancio y preocupación.

Nada de esto le olía muy bien. Algo había pasado, algo que no le gustaba nada. Llámenlo sexto sentido o intuición femenina. Pero Ryoko sabia que la zorra estaba metida en todo esto. Aun que rogaba que su intuición fallara esta vez.

- Saa. ¿Por que estas tan enojada?-. pregunto curiosa- ¿Ni que te hubieras topado con una hiena rabiosa?- rió suavemente, Will y Alex subían el equipaje e Inuki se sentó a su lado

- No fue una hiena, fue una zorra francesa- respondió sin importarle que Alex la mirada de mala manera por referirse de esa forma a Ivon

Los ojos de Ryoko se estrecharon peligrosamente y sus dientes rechinaron bastante ruidosos, mientras su manos estaban empuñadas y sus nudillos comenzaban a volverse blanco por la falta de sangre.

- ¿Que?- gruño entre dientes apretados, inmediatamente Inuki bajo sus orejas al escuchar la voz enfadada de su ama

Will sonrió afectadamente. Esto se estaba poniendo bueno. Alex sacudió su cabeza, no le gustaba el rumbo de todo esto. Y Nanako los miro nerviosa.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

_Los labios sonrosados de Tezuka se acercaban suavemente a los suyos, pero Ryoma sabía con algo de desilusión que despertaría en cualquier momento al escuchar el grito de Ryoga. Pero para su sorpresa el grito jamás llego y finalmente la distancio que había entre ellos, se sello. Con un beso casto y dulce. _

_Los ojos dorados se dilataron al sentir la caricia, cerrando sus ojos, permitiendo simplemente sentir esos labios contra los suyos, que de pronto se habían vuelto mas hambriento, apasionados._

_Aun que fuera un sueño, era uno muy bueno._

_Luego de unos momentos, Ryoma volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa, el que estaba frente a el, ya no era Tezuka sino Ryoga._

«°°°»«°°°»

Ryoma despertó sobresaltado, saltando prácticamente de su cama, haciendo que Karupin terminar en el piso. Maulló molesta con su amo, por haber perturbado su sueño tan abruptamente y tirarla al suelo. Por suerte los gatos siempre caen de pie.

Pero este, por supuesto, no le presto ninguna atención a su querido gato. Su respiración era irregular, como si hubiera corrido 50 vueltas a la cancha. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos parecían confundidos.

Busco por su habitación, pero estaba totalmente solo.

¿Por que demonios había soñado que primero besaba a Tezuka y después, a Ryoga?

¿Que era lo que le pasaba?

¿Por que todos sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos? Era como si un tornado hubiera pasado por su cabeza y desacomodando todas sus ideas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio, revelando a su hermano mayor.

- Hey Chibisuke. Ya era hora de que despertaras, son las 10: 30- informo Ryoga

Ryoma miro los ojos esmeralda de su hermano, sonrojándose, recordando el sueño que había tenido.

- ¿te sientes bien chibisuke?- pregunto levantando una ceja- ¿Acaso estas enfermo?- se acerco rápidamente hacia su hermano

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ivon acomodo sus gafas oscuras, mirando la gran casa tradicional japonesa. Sin duda era muy bella y amplia. Y su ubicación tampoco era mala.

Bajo del taxi luego de haber pagado y de haberle pedido al chofer, con una dulce sonrisa, que si era tan amable de ayudarla con el equipaje.

Una vez que el taxi se alejo, Ryoko encaro hacia la puerta, leyendo la placa que había en ella.

-Familia Echizen- leyó- Bien Ryoga-kun, Yoko, espero que les agrade mi sorpresa- se dijo a si misma

- ¿Ivon?- Rinko se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha en la puerta de su casa

Ivon Depón miro fijamente a la madre de Ryoga y Ryoko; Rinko Echizen.

- Señora Echizen- hablo suavemente

- ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida

Ivon sonrió interiormente, Rinko seria quien la ayudaría a entrar a la casa y a volver con su hijo y vengarse de su hija.

- Yo se que...no debería estar aquí...Pero necesito remendar mi errores...me he dado cuenta del daño que he hecho- dijo fingiendo angustia y arrepentimiento- Y lo único que quiero es recuperar a mis amigos pero especialmente a Ryoga...yo lo amo y siento todo lo que he hecho- unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos

Rinko sintió pena por la muchacha, había escuchado lo que esta le había hecho a su hijo. pero se veía tan arrepentida. Siempre le había parecido una chica amable y dulce, realmente se le hacia difícil creer que ella poseyera maldad, con esos ojos tan dulces y esa voz suave.

Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Pensó la mujer del legendario Samurai

- Vamos adentro. Para que me cuentes con más detenimiento que fue lo que sucedió- sonrió maternalmente mientras apretaba el hombro de la chica con suavidad

Ivon levanto sus ojos, llenos de falso agradecimiento y seco sus lágrimas falsas.

- Gracias...Señora Echizen- sonrió suavemente poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena y de 'Yo no mato ni a una mosca'

- Oh, nada de eso. Llámame Rinko simplemente pequeña- gesticulo, entrando a la casa

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ryoma se alejo instintivamente al ver como Ryoga se acercaba a el, pero choco contra el respaldo de la cama. Ryoga coloco su frente con la de su hermano, midiendo la temperatura. Sin darse cuenta el afecto que ese acto tenia en su hermano menor.

Ryoma mordió sus labios, el rubor hondo en sus mejillas y sentía que su estomago temblaba.

Lentamente subió sus ojos dorados, encontrándose con los de Ryoga. quien lo miraba fijamente.

Parecían que sus ojos se agrian mutuamente.

- Ryoma...yo quiero decirte que- intento decir Ryoga, tomando aire prosiguió- Tu me gustas- hablo sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Ochibi y los labios sonrosados de este.

Sus labios se rozaron, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran. Ryoma instintivamente cerró sus ojos y Ryoga creyó que era la cosa mas linda que había visto en su vida. Iba a profundizar el beso, cuando su momento fue cortado abruptamente.

- ¡Ryoga ven aquí!- el grito de su madre hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente

Ryoma con algo de alivio y desilusión y Ryoga con total frustración

- Voy- contesto en un gruñido- Después hablaremos sobre esto. Hay cosas que debo aclararte- dijo seriamente, mirando intensamente al menor oji-dorado, antes de salir de la habitación

Ryoma se hecho de espalda a la cama. ¿Que había ocurrido? Ryoga le había dicho que le gustaba y estaba a punto de besar a su hermano. Bueno, el sabia de sobra que Ryoga NO era su hermano biológico. Pero aun así, hasta el año pasado lo había considerado como tal y ahora, después de varios meses de no verlo, se sentía diferente.

¿Seria atracción lo que sentía?

Pero también se sentía atraído hacia Tezuka. Oh, no le pregunten como había ocurrido eso. Pero luego de su partido en las canchas de Haruno, no había podido evitar dejar de observar a su buchou.

Al principio había sido solo por su tenis, cada vez que jugaba lo observaba, estudiando sus movimientos y técnicas. Luego comenzó a admirar la forma en que este dirigía al equipo y cuando lo vio lastimarse en el partido contra Atobe, había sentido como si el mismo se hubiera lesionado.

Desde que el buchou había vuelto de Alemania, luego de su recuperación, se encontró totalmente obsesionado con el. Su obsesión parecía aumentar día a día. Pero con la llegada de Ryoga todo había cambiado.

Le gustaba Tezuka-buchou, por su tenis, por su espíritu de líder nato, por sus ojos avellanos, por su cuerpo alto y bien formado...pero también sentía que le gustaba Ryoga.

Con esos lindos ojos esmeralda, que su hermano tenia. Por su tenis, también. Por la forma en que tocaba, su espíritu de líder y por sus constantes fastidios y sarcasmos.

- Demonios- maldijo- Tontas hormonas- murmuro- "Por que la vida no es como el tenis"- pensó frustrado

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ryoga se quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver a su ex-novia hablando con su madre en la sala de su casa.

- ¿Que haces aquí?-

Ivon sonrió nerviosa, acomodándose un mechón lila detrás de su oreja, con movimientos elegantes y fluidos.

- Yo solo quería hablar contigo...quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que hice- hablo con voz aterciopelada, extremadamente dulce

- Bien, ya lo has hecho. Ya puedes irte- dijo cortante e Ivon lo miro con algo de dolor

- ¡Ryoga!- lo reprendió Rinko- Ivon ha viajado desde Paris para verte y disculparse. No es la manera correcta de tratar a una persona, muchos menos si esta es una dama. Esa no es la educación que yo te he dado-

- Por favor, Rinko-san, no lo reprima. Tiene todo el derecho para estar disgustado conmigo y odiarme cuanto se le plazca- dijo la oji-gris - Lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero incomodar- agrego

- No pequeña. Tu te quedas- dijo la mujer, mirando duramente a su hijo, quien encogió sus hombros, mirando seriamente a su Ex -Ryoga, Ivon se quedara con nosotros mientras ella este aquí en Japón.

Ryoga asintió en silencio, sabiendo que contra su madre no podía discutir.

- Bien, ahora quiero que tu la escuches y seas cortes con ella- amenazo Rinko- Yo iré a preparar el cuarto de huésped

- Muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho Rinko-san- hizo una reverencia- Tu madre es muy amable. No sabes la suerte que tienes al tenerla- dijo con algo de sinceridad en su ultima frase

Ryoga la miro estrechamente, oyendo la sinceridad en su voz, aun que con Ivon nunca se podía asegurar nada. Pero los ojos grises de la chica, hablaban con verdad.

- ¿Que es lo que buscas en realidad, Ivon?- pregunto

- Vine para pedirte perdón. Me comporte muy mal con todos ustedes- respondió con tranquilidad- Pero especialmente contigo. Tú me diste tu amor y yo lo pisotee y hasta que te perdí, no me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí-

Ryoga desvió su mirada, no sabiendo que creer. El la había querido mucho. Pero su engaño había causado mucho daño, en el y en sus amigos.

- Por favor, dame otra oportunidad Ryoga- pidió acercándose a el, tocando su mejilla suavemente- sino es como pareja aun que sea como amiga. Quiero recuperarlos. Especialmente a ti y a tu hermana-

- No puedo borrar lo que hiciste y empezar de cero, como si nada de lo que hiciste hubiera pasado. Como mi pareja no tienes ninguna posibilidad- dijo secamente, haciendo que la chica mordiera su labio inferior, pareciendo dulce y encantadora, un angel- Pero tal vez pueda darte una posibilidad como mi amiga-

Ivon sonrió victoriosamente, interiormente. Si, había dado el primer paso.

- Gracias, me conformo con eso- sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo- "Por ahora" pensó

Ryoga suspiro y la abrazo, oliendo el aroma a jazmines que la chica desprendía. Olía muy bien, casi había olvidado esa sensación. Cerró sus ojos, abrasándola contra su pecho. Sin darse cuenta que eran observados. por dos pares de ojos gatunos, unos dorados y otros azules.

- ¡Zorra!- alguien grito enfurecida

Ryoga abrió rápidamente sus ojos, sorprendido al escuchar el grito de Ryoko. Quien se abalanzo contra Ivon, furiosa, separándola rápidamente, de los cabellos, de su hermano mayor.

- ¡¿Como te a través a volver después de todo lo que hiciste!- grito antes de abofetearla-

- Ryoko, por favor escúchame- rogó la oji-gris

- Cállate, me da asco escucharte- exclamo

Iba a lanzarse contra ella nuevamente, pero alguien la sostuvo por los hombros. Giro rápidamente, encontrándose con los ojos de su hermano, era el quien la sostenía.

"BAKA" grito mentalmente - Suéltame- exigió con voz fría y dura, tratando de liberarse de las manos de su hermano que la apresaban

Ryoko pataleaba para quedar libre del agarre de Ryoga, mirando con furia a Ivon. La odiaba, por el daño que les había causado, por las lágrimas de Ryoga, por las lágrimas que aun le ocasionaba a Lizzy y Alex y por las lágrimas que ella misma había derramado.

Alex, Will, Lizzy y Nanako, escucharon los gritos desde el interior de la casa, ni bien habían llegado, Ryoko había salido del auto, entrando como un cohete a la casa. Sin esperarlos. Y cuando por fin la alcanzaron, se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían, un Ryoga tratando de mantener de sostener a una Ryoko enfurecida

Alex rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo al igual que Nanako, pero Will y Lizzy se quedaron observando.

"Se lo tiene merecido" pensaron ambos

Rinko, Nanjirou y Natsumi llegaron alertados por los gritos.

Nanjirou, Nanako y Ryoga sosteniendo a Ryoko, quien a pesar de ese aspecto delicado y pequeño, tenía bastante fuerza, les era algo complicado sostenerla. Mientras que Natsumi, Alex, veían como Ivon se aferraba fuertemente a Rinko. Que la abrasaba protectora mente, mirando enojada a su hija.

Unos minutos pasaron, hasta que Ryoko había comenzado a calmarse, pero sus ojos aun estaban fijos en Ivon.

- ¡Suficiente Ryoko Echizen!- exclamo Rinko

Ryoko al escuchar a su madre se detuvo abruptamente, cambiando su mirada y lo que vio la asusto, su madre estaba furiosa.

- Okaa-san- murmuro

- No puedo creer esto, como se te ocurre hacerle esto a esta pobre chica-

- ¡Pero madre! - protesto la cantante pop

- ¡Silencio!- exigió mirando duramente a la adolescente de 15 años- Vete a tu cuarto. Luego hablaremos jovencita-

Ryoko miro furiosamente a Ivon, antes de salir de la sala, rumbo a su habitación seguida por Inuki, pasando al lado de Ryoma. Quien había estado allí desde el momento en que Ryoga y Ivon se abrasaron. Pero no había interferido al igual que Will y Lizzy, pues también pensaba que Ivon se merecía la pequeña paliza que Ryoko le había querido dar desde el principio.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Siento la tardanza, pero es que estoy de vacaciones con mi familia, así que tardare algún tiempo en publicar mis historias. Espero que este capi les haya gustado.

**Reviews:**

**Reyco:** Si, se han besado y en la vida real. No solo en el sueño. Con respecto a Ivon, de esa no se libraran tan fácil.

**MisaoQ.Q:** Ya tengo un voto para Ryoga, Er., que se quede contigo, pues no, si no se queda con Tezuka o con Ryoga, obviamente se queda conmigo XP. Espero que este capi te guste. Kya! Que felicidad el hecho de que me pongas en tus favoritos. Gracias.

**Anya Shoryuky:** Ni el mismo lo sabes. Esta confundido por lo que siente. Me alegro que te guste y espero que este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores y siento que estén cortos, es que mi cerebro no me da pa´ más. Espero que hayas empezado el año muy bien.

**alba-chan:** Yo leí que se conocían de antes, cuando eran muy pequeños, pero que no se recordaban. Ryoma es bastante despistado y nunca se acuerda de nadie. Si, yo también he leído algo así sobre la película. Ryoma vence a los malos o algo así. No estoy muy segura. Oye puedes pasarme esa pagina francesa, por que el material que yo tengo lo leí en Pág. alemana. Siento la tardanza. Espero que hayas empezado el 2006 genial. Si arriba el anime y el yaoi.

**Kannary:** Me siento alagada que te hayas detenido para dejarme tu opinión, para mi significa mucho. Tienes razón, Ryoma es un poco más inocente, pero es que no lo puedo resistir. Hay que recordar que tiene 12 años. Aun que tratare de que tenga un poco mas de ego en los próximos capítulos, se vera mas arrogante (Como el es) durante sus partidos y en ciertas ocasiones en las que involucra a Ivon. ¿Un trío? Diox si mi Mamá te leyera se escandaliza, por suerte ella no lee mis fics. La idea no esta mala. Déjame pensarlo, tal vez haga un final alternativo de la historia y ponga a esos tres juntitos. Si tienes alguna otra idea, de lo que puedo llegar a hacer con Ryoko e Ivon, dímela, eres una genia. Tus opiniones o críticas serán siempre bienvenidas.

**lady Sesshoumaru:** SIP, hay besos, muchos besos y en este capi hubo una que otra piña jeje.

**Tamasii Eien:** Pues si, Ryoma ESTA soñando todo el tiempo. primero soñó que se beso con Tezuka pero después en su sueño, Ryoma vio que besaba a su hermano. Si, mis fics tienden a ser extraños al igual que yo XD

**Tammy H. de Kinomiya:** No te preocupes por el reviews peke. Prefiero que no me dejes reviews y que escribas otra maravillosa historia, como solo tú las puedes hacer. (Ojo, eso no quiere decir que no me agraden tus reviews, me encanta saber tu opinión). No sobrina, todo el tiempo Ryoma esta soñando. Primero sueña que besa a Tezuka y luego, en el mismo sueño, la imagen de Tezuka se cambia por la de Ryoga. Aun que cuando Ryoma despertó su hermano se le declaro. Si te comprendo, yo tmb amo el Tezuryo. si, croe que será mejor que no tomes tanto café, evita el crecimiento y te deja amarillos. Pero sino puede desacerté de el, toma café descafeinado XD. Hay siento las faltas, no tengo tiempo de revisarla...no...permíteme corregir esa frase, apenas tengo tiempo de escribir los fics y publicarlos.

**Oro Makoto Hayama:** Orito, en verdad, deja de comer tanta azúcar, por que no pruebas con café. Otra que quiere ver golpes y patadas. Bueno, aquí Ryoko intento hacer una bronca, pero no la dejaron. El susto se lo llevo al escuchar que su hermano se le declaro y después se estaba abrazando con la ex en la cocina.

**Nasaki:** No eres la única que quiere que Tezuka y Ryoma estén juntos, pero del 'dicho al hecho, hay un largo trecho'. Eso lo de los sueños lo se, y no estas tan equivocadas, Ryoma quería besar a Tezuka, pero también le gusta su hermano adoptivo. Habrá más besos entre Tezuka y Ryoma, no te preocupes. Siento la tardanza, no tengo tiempo ni pa´ respirar.

**Morgan-chan:** Me alegro que te haya gustado Morgan. Ahh tu tmb me atrapas con tu fics, esta más que bueno. Ya quiero ver que harán Tezuka y Ryoma para estar juntos. Y me agrado la idea de cuando en tu fics, Oishi pensaba sobre Eiji y decía que Ryoma era el osito portátil del pelirrojo. Me caí al piso riéndome al imaginármelo. Felicidades, que bueno que conseguiste la serie, aun que supongo que te debe haber costado, trata de conseguiré la peli y luego me la cuentas. Si! eres la única persona que ha mencionado a Ryoko en sus reviews, me pone muy feliz, por que yo quiero mucho a mis propios personajes. Por lo general ellos están inspirados en mis amigos y en las personas que admiro.

**bloodykittycat:** No te preocupes, lo importante es que sigas leyendo mi fics. ¿Cambiaste tu nick? Je, creo que perfecto es una palabra muy grande para mis fics. Me alegro que te guste, espero que este capi te guste tanto como los otros. Si, pero es Karupin, aun que se dice Kerupin. Amo a esa gata y creo que hay que crear un fanclub de ella.

**kai250:** Gracias, me pongo feliz que mi fics sea aceptado. Siento la tardanza, estoy de vacaciones y anteriormente estuve trabajando. No eres la única que piensa que Ryoma debe estar con Tezuka. Si hacen linda pareja. ¡Si, arriba el Tezuryo y el yaoi!

Bueno minna-san por favor dejen reviews.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 8: El ataque de Karupin

La noche había caído, la familia Echizen y sus huéspedes, se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en el comedor, Rinko charlaba alegremente con su hermana Natsumi y su esposo Nanjirou, de vez en cuando mirando a Ryoga e Ivon, quienes se habían sentado juntos al lado de su sobrina, conversando de cosas triviales y sonriéndose mutuamente, de vez en cuando Alex hacia algún comentario y Will observaba todo calladamente, ese chico era demasiado callado, por lo que no le extraño su conducta. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su hijo menor, quien jugaba con la comida, de vez en cuando dándole mirada de fastidio y resentimiento a Ryoga e Ivon. Al igual que lo hacia Lizzy. Ante esto frunció su ceño, seguramente el rencor de los menores se debía a Ryoko. Quien por cierto, se encontraba castigada por el espectáculo que había hecho esa tarde.

Realmente le había dolido tener que castigar a su hija, por lo general Ryoko siempre era amable, traviesa y rebelde pero gentil con las personas y el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a golpear a Ivon sin motivo, la había decepcionado bastante. Tal vez Ryoko aun seguía resentida por el abandono de Ivon con la banda o su conducta sobre protectora con sus hermanos la había llevado a eso. Tal vez Ryoko tenía miedo de que Ivon volviera hacer daño.

Pero Ivon se había disculpado y se notaba que amaba mucho a Ryoga y tal vez con el tiempo Ryoga e Ivon volvieran a estar juntos, pues hacían una bonita pareja. Y ella no permitiría que los celos y la sobreprotección de Ryoko separen de esa manera a esos dos.

Suspirando, se propuso hacer entrar en razón a su hija y hacerle entender que no podía interferir entre dos personas que se querían (N/A: Ja! Pobre Rinko, no sabe como se va a arrepentir).

Ryoma miro a Ivon asesinamente, la detestaba. Desde el día en que la conoció, la detesto y ahora aun más por haberse atrevido a volver luego de todo el daño que le había causado a sus hermanos y el daño que ya había comenzado a causar.

Ryoko había sido castigada, obligándola a que se quedara en su cuarto después de la 'paliza' que le había dado a Ivon.

Ryoma puso sus ojos en blancos. Kami-sama su hermana simplemente le había tirado un poco de los pelos y le había dado una buena bofetada. Eso no era la gran cosa, como para que la francesista hiciera semejante escándalo y que su familia la apoyara. Sobretodo su madre y Ryoga.

Ryoga rió entre dientes ante un comentario dicho por Ivon, Kami había olvidado lo divertido que era estar con la chica. Esta tenia un carácter amable y sensible, aun que muy dentro de el, aun no quería confiar en ella. Había una sombra en su cabeza que le hacia recordar la traición de esta. Pero por otra parte, ahora eran solo amigos. Pensó sonriéndole a la muchacha peli-lila. Sin darse cuanta de que su hermano menor lo observaba.

Su mirada dorada siguió cada movimiento de su hermano, e inmediatamente estos se llenaron de furia, resentimiento y...dolor. Se sentía traicionado por su hermano.

Primero Ryoga le decía que gustaba de el y lo besaba. Y después, en menos de media hora de ese acontecimiento, este se encontraba abrazando a su ex-novia y después del 'ataque' de Ryoko, Ryoga no se había despegado ni un solo momento de la peli-lila, olvidándose completamente de el y seguramente de la situación de horas atrás.

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o que?

Karupin maulló a sus pies, refregándose contra estos, haciéndole cosquillas, calmando sus nervios. Sonriendo, le agradeció a su gata. Siempre estaba allí para el.

Karupin comenzó a caminar entre las piernas de todos, cosa que no molesto a ninguno al estar acostumbrado a que la gata Himalaya hiciera eso. Pero la gatita de ojos claros como el cielo, se detuvo, observando y oliendo a Ivon. No le agradaba esa humana. La ponía nerviosa. No la quería en la casa y mucho menos cerca de su amo.

Ivon sonreír abiertamente mientras comía, la deliciosa comida de Rinko. Le recordaba mucho a su madre, cuando esta aun le prestaba atención.

Pero ciertamente no estaba preparada a que algo filoso se clavara en sus piernas, haciéndola saltar del susto y dolor. Mirando sorprendida hacia el gato feo que parecía un coatí, de ojos celestes, que se había sentado en su silla, mirándola desafiante.

"Gato estúpido" grito mentalmente con rabia y deseosa de mandar a volar a aquel 'espermento' de una patada.

Ryoma casi se ahoga al ver como Karupin miraba a Ivon, tenía las ganas locas de echarse a reír a todo pulmón.

"Debo recordar recompensar a Karupin" pensó con una mueca arrogante.

- ¡Ryoma llevare a Karupin de aquí!- exigió su madre, "no podemos estar tranquilos un momentos" pensó algo molesta

- ¿Pero por que, Karupin no ha hecho nada malo- exclamo sintiéndose ofendido

- No se preocupe Rinko-san me agradan los gatos, simplemente me tomo por sorpresa- Ivon fingió sonreír y alzo a Karupin sobre su regazo

Karupin se tenso, sacando sus garras y mostrando sus filosos dientitos, mordió la mano de aquella 'intrusa', rasguñándola y arqueando su espalda con enojo.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamo Ivon soltando a Karupin quien rápidamente corrió hacia su amo

- Ryoma por favor- ordeno Rinko con un suspiro resignado mientras que Ryoga veía la herida en la mano de la peli-lila

Ryoma miro enojadamente a su madre, tomando a Karupin y llevándose hacia su habitación. Estúpida francesa, ¿cuantos problemas pensaba ocasionar y cuanto mas su madre la iba a defender?

Nanjirou comenzaba a preocuparse, Rinko estaba defendiendo mucho a esa niña. No le gusto el hecho de que allá castigado a su hija y le haya permitido a Ivon quedarse en su casa. Si tantos problemas causaban la presencia de Ivon, no debió invitarla. Ryoko no era de aquellas que atacaba sin razón. Si lo hacia debía tener un buen motivo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ryoko rió entre dientes divertida ante la historia de Lizzy. Kami, Karupin era un ángel.

- Lo malo fue que tu madre le ordenara a tu hermano que sacara a Karupin- ante esto la cantante mordió su labio inferior

"Maldita zorra" pensó molesta "No hace ni seis horas que esta aquí y ya causa problemas"

-¿Que fue lo que tú madre te dijo?-

- Nada en especial, que no interviniera entre Ivon y Ryoga o de lo contrario ya no volvería a firmar mi autorización para seguir cantando-

- Demonios, tu madre es muy exigente, creo que esta vez se ha pasado- Lizzy exclamo

- En realidad, creo que mi mama y casi todos, cayeron bajo el encanto de Ivon- Lizzy murmuro algo bajo su respiración- Hay que reconocer que Ivon es hermosa, tiene una belleza angelical, pero su alma esta podrida, pero solo las personas que la conocen pueden ver esa realidad- aclaro

Lizzy asintió, recordando que ella, en el pasado, habría puesto las manos en el fuego por la francesa.

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tienes escuela- inquirió la menor

Ambas chicas se acostaron en la cama, pero ni bien Lizzy se durmió, como a la media hora. Ryoko salio de la cama y de la habitación, tenia hambre, su mama le había ofrecido llevar la cena, mas ella se había negado. Pero ahora su estomago rugía por comida.

Pero ni bien llego a la cocina, su deseo de apetito se fue rápidamente, al ver Ivon sentada en la mesa, observándola con una sonrisa afectada.

- Sabia que tendrías hambre y que te levantarías- hablo con voz suave-

Ryoko la miro fríamente, sus ojos gatunos se habían vuelto tan fríos como dos glaciares., antes de intentar salir de allí, la voz de Ivon la detuvo.

- Ahora huyes, ¿a que le temes Ryoko-chan? - cuestiono la francesa con una sonrisa e voz impregnada de dulzura

- No le temo a nada, simplemente no quiero verte y tampoco terminar lo que empecé hoy- contesto entre dientes

Ivon sonrió torcidamente, levantándose de la silla y acercándose más a la morena oji azul. Notando como esta retrocedía, hasta toparse con la pared.

- ¿Y si no me temes, por que te alejas?- pregunto nuevamente con voz arrogantes

-Tal vez por que me da nauseas verte- contesto con una sonrisa afectada, pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver como la chica de mayor estatura y edad, la aprisiono contra la pared.

- Será mejor que empieces a comportarte o tal vez ya no puedas volver a cantar- susurro a la oreja de la menor-

- Tus amenazas no me dan miedo Ivon- la empujo, para alejarla- yo no temo a nada de lo que intentes hacerme. No te funciono hace un año, no te funcionara ahora- dijo antes de marcharse, por que si se quedaba seguramente cometería una locura

Ivon la vio alejarse, sonriendo triunfantemente. Para luego volver sus ojos grises hacia el cuadro de los dos hermanos Echizen. Ryoma y Ryoko.

- Hace un año yo creí que tu debilidad era Ryoga y ahora se muy bien, que tu punto débil es tu pequeño hermanito- murmuro

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Kunimitsu miro inexpresivamente el techo de su habitación, aun que había un signo débil de preocupación.

Si, Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba preocupado. No precisamente por el pronto campeonato, tampoco por los exámenes del ultimo año o a quien dejaría como capitán para el próximo año escolar. Su preocupación se dirigía hacia una persona: Echizen Ryoma

Ryoma, el chiquillo arrogante de Seigaku que se les había metido a todos en el corazón y que había captado su total atención de la nada.

Lo amaba, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, estaba decidido a esperar a que el novato creciera un poco más. Pero con la llegada de Ryoga. Había cambiado todo.

Si bien anteriormente había muchas personas interesadas en el príncipe. Jamás este les había prestado atención. Y por eso el se encontraba tranquilo.

Pero el problema en esos momentos era que Ryoga no era cualquier persona y Ryoma ciertamente le prestaba mucha atención a su hermano.

Se notaba fácilmente la admiración y el cariño que el príncipe sentía por el mayor Echizen. Y eso le preocupaba.

Por que se había dado cuenta de que las intención de Ryoga con su hermano, no eran del tipo fraternal, sino todo lo contrario. Iban mas haya. La escena de celos en el karaoke se lo había confirmado. No era como el amor que Fuji tenia hacia su hermano Yuuta, a pesar de los constantes celos de Fuji hacia su hermano menor, este no sentía nada pasional, solo sentía las ganas inmensas de fastidiar a su hermanito.

No quería perder a Ryoma. Pero sabia que podría hacerlo sino hacia algo y por eso había intentado besarlo en el karaoke.

Para demostrarle que lo amaba, que quería estar con el. Cuando le ofreció ser el pilar de Seigaku, una parte de el quería que Ryoma se convirtiera en SU pilar. Pero jamás forzaría a algo a su pequeño. Por eso había callado tanto tiempo.

Pero ya no podía seguir escondiendo las cosas. Quería estar seguro de que no lo perdería. Por lo menos no sin haber hecho un intento de tenerlo.

Por que si Ryoma lo dejaba...entonces su mundo volvería a ser monótono y vació.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Bien hasta aquí este capitulo. Aun sigo de vacaciones con mi familia y no tengo mucho tiempo pues estoy escribiendo esto en la computadora portátil de mi papa y son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño, prácticamente me estoy quedando dormida sobre el teclado. Espero que este capi les haya gustado.

**Lucy kusnetzov:** No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de borrar el fics cuando lo termine. Al menos claro que me lo quite. Espero que te diviertas en tus vacaciones en la India y gracias por desearme un feliz año nuevo, espero que tu tmb tengas suerte este año que recién comienza.

**Reyco:** Si se besaron. Con respecto a Ivon, esta se va a meter mucho en el medio. Ya veremos que pasa mas adelante. Chau y espero que te guste este capi.

**Morgan-chan:** Hola, si nuestro príncipe anda teniendo sueñitos con respecto a su buchou y su hermano. Puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿Que significa buso? Veo que Ivon no te cae muy bien. A mi tampoco por que me inspire en una chica que detesto. ¿En serio estas buscando la peli? Después de que la consigas, hazme un resumen de lo que pasa y envíamelo. T.T no puedo conseguirla por falta plata, con esto de que empecé la Universidad se me fue todo en los libros ¬¬. A mi no me agrada tanto Atobe, yo prefiero a Syusuke.

**Sakura:** Si U.U encima de todo la pobre de Ryoko fue castigada, ¡Aun que Karupin se ha vengado de la zorra! Nya, no te preocupes por el reviews, espero que te haya gustado este capi. ¿Lemon? Pues una vez intente hacer un lemon pero fue todo un fracaso, aun que muchas personas dijeron que estuvo bien, yo vi muchas faltas y desde entonces no he intentado hacer otro lemon, pero si se me da la oportunidad lo haré.

**Lady Seshsoumaru:** Jeje no eres la única que piensa que Ivon debe morir y después de leer este capi, más de una, seguramente ya estarás preparando su cuchillo carnicero. Ja XD. Me alegro que te gustara, espero que pienses lo mismo de este, aun que no hay mucha acción. Prometo que el próximo capi será mejor. Pues Ryoma se ha enojado con su hermano por haberse olvidado de el y estar con la zorra. Pues tendrás que esperar por lo menos hasta el fin de semana, eso si encuentro a mi inspiración y si los tiempos me dan para actualizar. Con esto que vamos de un lado para otro, cada vez que veo mi cuaderno en el auto me descompongo y cuando me siento frente a la compu, no me viene nada al cerebro. Nos vemos, con un poco de suerte, pronto Angie.

**alba-chan:** Espero que te haya gustado el capi anterior y este. Prometo que el próximo tratare de que sea mejor, mucho mejor. Ah no te preocupes, la buscare yo misma. A decir verdad yo tmp recuerdo la pagina Alemana XDD. No me he tardado tanto esta vez y no es nada, en verdad espero que este año sea mejor para TODOS ¡Si viva el yaoi!

**Nasaki:** Gracias, me alegra mucho saber que esta gustando la historia. Pues como ves la zorra se les ha metido a todos por los ojos a excepción de unos pocos, que no confían en ella. No te preocupes, a Tezuka no le pasara nada...o eso espero...según lo que mi macabra y trastornada mente se le ocurra. Bueno como vez aquí Tezuka apareció al final, pequeñito el espacio, pero apareció. Tratare de que tenga mas protagonismo, pero no prometo nada. Bueno te confieso que ni bien termine de leer tu reviews mi mente comenzó a trabajar para una actualización, pero al final solo quedo esto y me tarde un par de días. Por que estoy de vacaciones y según mi familia, no debería estar escribiendo, sino divirtiéndome con ellos y a veces me prohíben acercarme a la maquina. Pero muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tu fabuloso reviews.

Minna-san por favor dejen reviews.

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Secretos y sentimientos"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro.

Resumen: Ryoma recibe una visita muy especial de dos personas que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Eso despertara no solo sentimientos olvidados en el, sino también en otros jugadores.

Advertencia: Este fics es Yaoi, también podrá haber pequeñas menciones de Yuri, pero no será nada grafico y físico, solo serán leves sentimientos, pero no llegaran ni a un beso.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Capitulo 9: Una bomba

El lunes al fin había llegado, en la casa de los Echizen´s, las cosas eran tensas, especialmente cuando Ryoko e Ivon se encontraban en el mismo cuarto, cosa que pasaba bastante seguido, teniendo en cuenta que vivían, por ahora, en la misma casa.

Pero ese no era el único problema que tenían los Echizen´s, Ryoga había intentado acercarse a su hermano menor, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, siempre había alguien con ellos. Cuando no era Ivon, se trataba de su madre, su hermana, quien se estaba comportando muy arisca y gruñona, o simplemente el pequeño príncipe lo ignoraba.

Pero finalmente, esa mañana, cuando Ryoma había entrado al baño, para prepararse. Ryoga se había metido tras el, apoyándose en la puerta, impidiéndole la salida a ochibi.

- ¿Que haces?- exclamo Ryoma- ¡Sal de aquí!

- No, hasta que hable contigo- hablo, ignorando la mala mirada de los ojos dorado

- No hay nada de que hablar. Mejor ve con tu noviecita-

Ryoga sonrió divertido, Ryoma estaba celoso.

- ¿Celoso?- pregunto con una sonrisa sádica y afectada que fácilmente podía competir con la de Atobe y Fuji

Ryoma estrecho sus ojos, aun que sus mejillas se pusieron algo sonrojadas: -Claro que no, ¿por que iba de estar celoso?

- No se...tal vez por que no te gusta que pase tiempo con ella...Si quieres podemos pasar mas tiempo juntos- dijo con cierta seducción mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared, logrando poner a Ryoma, muy, pero MUY nervioso

El pequeño príncipe, sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba y un rico escalofrió recorría su espalda, al sentir la pared fría y el calor de su hermano mayor. Pero al escuchar esa tonalidad de voz y la forma de actuar de este, sintió que su estomago se removía y agradeció no tener nada en su estomago.

-Yo no soy un juguete Ryoga- declaro fríamente, empujando con todas sus fuerzas al mayor-

Diciendo eso, Ryoma salio a toda prisa del baño, dejando al mayor algo sorprendido, pero reacciono rápidamente e intento ir tras el menor, pero Ryoko lo detuvo, mirándolo fija y fríamente, y por primera vez, esa mirada lo asusto.

- No juegues con mi hermano, **Meino **- hablo con voz gélida, haciendo que oji-verde sintiera una punzada en su pecho al escuchar su anterior apellido, el cual no usaba desde que Nanjirou se había casado con su madre y lo había adoptado como su hijo- el ya ha sufrido demasiado- agrego en un murmullo la muchacha, antes de alejarse de el.

En ese momento Ryoga comprendió que Ryoko seria capas de hacerle la vida imposible si lastimaba a Ryoma.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor. Como había ocurrido en la noche anterior, Ryoga e Ivon se sentaron juntos, Ivon conversaba alegremente con todos, aun que intentaba sacarle alguna sonrisa y palabras a Ryoga, quien no hacia mas que responder con monosílabos y mirar triste a Ryoma, quien lo ignoraba completamente. Nanako sonreía nerviosa ante la mirada de odio puro de Ryoko y Lizzy y de fastidio de Ryoma, claramente Ivon no les caía muy bien y no se molestaban en ocultarlo.

Luego del incomodo y silencioso desayuno, los tres hermanos Echizen tomaron sus cosas, saliendo de la casa.

Ivon se despidió con un beso en su mejilla del mayor, haciendo que Ryoma apretara fuertemente sus puños y Ryoko la mirara más fríamente, con el deseo de retorcer su cuello allí mismo.

"Por lo menos me librare de ella por unas cuantas horas mientras este en la escuela" pensó para si misma

"Baka" pensó Ryoma mientras apartaba su vista de Ryoga e Ivon

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela, cuyo camino había estado en total silencio, se encontraron con Fuji y Eiji.

- Ohayou Ryoga-san, Ryoko-chan y Ochibi-chan- saludo alegremente Eiji Kikumaru

- Ohayou- saludaron estos tres, seriamente

-Ohayou.- saludo Fuji con su usual sonrisa- Saa, por que tan serios y callados-pregunto curioso

- Tu también te verías así si te encontraras con una zorra-venenosa-que-fije-ser-mosca-muerta - respondió entre dientes la muchacha de ojos azules, aun que luego de eso sonrió

Ryoga simio mentalmente, Ryoma no dijo nada, mas ajusto su gorra y camino hacia los vestuario, Eiji pestaño confundido y Fuji frunció su ceño mentalmente, abriendo un poco sus ojos, observando el pequeño intercambio, ninguno se veía muy feliz. A pesar de que Ryoko tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios. La chica no podía engañarlo, ese tipo de sonrisa las veía todo el tiempo, cada vez que se veía al espejo por las mañanas, una sonrisa fingida de falsa alegría y despreocupación. Además Ryoma no lucia esa mascara de arrogancia, si bien el novato trataba de esconder su molestia, se notaba fácilmente que estaba irritado por algo.

Nadie podía engañarlo en cuanto se refería a emociones, por que el era el maestro de las emociones. O mejor dicho el maestro de enmascarar las emociones.

Algo había pasado en esos días y el lo averiguaría.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tezuka suspiro mientras observo los dos boletos que tenia en sus manos. Las cuales, a pesar de que no deseaba admitirlo, comenzaban a sudarle por los nervios que comenzaba a sentir.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió, revelando al bebe del grupo y el objeto de su afecto. Ryoma Echizen.

- Ohayou Tezuka-buchou -saludo el novato, sonrojándose levemente, recordando lo que había sucedido en el karaoke

- Buenos días Ryoma- lo saludo con voz suave, haciendo que el sonrojo aumentara- Creo que ambos necesitamos conversar. Hay algo que hemos dejado pendiente.

- Mhp, si...supongo- murmuro, no muy seguro

- ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la azotea para el almuerzo?- pregunto, tratando de no asustar al muchacho

Ryoma asintió en silenció y procedió a cambiar su uniforme escolar por el uniforme de titular, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su capitán. Hasta que finalmente los otros miembros del club comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos Fuji, quien sonrió aun más ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron con entretenimiento.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Ivon sonrió fríamente, mirando fijamente, con cierto desdén, al hombre de traje azul marino, cabellos castaños y ojos púrpura.

-¿Una nueva victima Ivon?- pregunto el hombre

- En parte si, pero mas que nada es una vieja deuda- informo-

-No me digas que aun andas detrás de ese mocoso Ryoga Echizen- pregunto con curiosidad- Aun no te rindes. Por que no buscas a otra victima, hay miles de chicas y chicos a los cuales puedes estafar. No es necesario que te encapriches con ese muchacho-

- No es por Ryoga que hago esto-

-Entonces se trata de esa niña, Ryoko-

-Eso a ti no te interesa, tu solo dedícate a conseguirme la información que necesito, para eso te pago- hablo con cierta advertencia en su voz

- De acuerdo, no te enfades- levanto su manos en señal de defensa - Dime, sobre que quieres que te averigüe esta vez. Ya tienes toda la información que querías sobre Ryoga y Ryoko

- Esta vez quiero que me consigas información sobre el menor de la familia Echizen: Ryoma- dijo mientras le alcanzaba una fotografía del chico, junto con una suma de dinero- Te pago por adelantaron y te daré mas si me lo consigues dentro de dos días-

El hombre sonrió con avaricia al ver el dinero: -No me subestimes Ivon, tendrás la información para mañana a la tarde. Pero quiero que me respondas algo

Levanto una ceja, inquisidoramente -¿Que cosa?

- ¿Por que te has obsesionado tanto con esta familia? Hay familias y personas mas ricas que la familia Echizen, a las cuales, con tus encantos- observo con lujuria el cuerpo de la muchacha- podrías estafar.

- Si bien la familia Echizen tiene bastante dinero, pues Nanjirou Echizen gano muchos millones como jugador profesional. Por primera vez, aun que no lo creas, no se trata solo de dinero. Es mas bien una venganza- informo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, de aquel café en donde se encontraba reunida con uno de sus informantes

-¿Que fue lo que te pudo haber hecho la niñita, para ganar tanto odio de tu parte?- sonrió con cinismo

Ivon acomodo sus gafas de sol, ocultando sus ojos claros, pero su rostro se volvió serio y frió, cruel.- Me rechazo- hablo en un susurro en donde había cierta nota de dolor

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

12: 30 PM.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió al mismo tiempo que su corazón golpeaba ruidosamente contra su pecho, girando sobre si mismo, enfrento la figura de Tezuka Kunimitsu, mejor alumno de tercer año, capitán del club de tenis de Seigaku y presidente estudiantil.

- Buchou- susurro

Tezuka asintió caminando hacia el príncipe del tenis, luego de cerrar la puertas, una vez que ambos estuvieron a solo medio metro, se quedaron observándose, sin decir una palabra.

- Quiero explicarte lo que sucedió este fin de semana- hablo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, luego de unos minutos de estar juntos en un incomodo silencio.-

- No tiene...- intento decir, pero Tezuka negó rápidamente

- Quiero decírtelo...necesito decirlo- hablo con voz segura pero suave- Ryoma...yo...- dijo entrecortadamente mientras que el menor lo escuchaba atentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior- Tu me gustas- soltó de repente

Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron hasta más no poder y su boca prácticamente colgó de su mandíbula. Mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Tezuka.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bomba.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón.

Siento haberme tardado tantos meses en actualizar y encima, ahora dejarlos con este mini-capitulo (Es que mi inspiración no esta al 100 y estoy usando la maquina de mi abuela, por la mía se me descompuso). Pero es que la Universidad, el trabajo y familia, me han dejado agotada. En verdad lo siento mucho. No tengo manera de como disculparme, si hasta pensé en que tendría que cerrar mi cuenta y sacar todos mis fics de la Red, por el poco tiempo libre que tengo. Pero descuiden, no lo haré. No sacare a este fics de la red, pero si tardare algo en actualizar, espero que ustedes sepan comprender. Desde ahora en adelante, tratare de subir al mes, aun que sea un o dos capítulos, si es posible mas. Pero no prometo nada, ya que estoy algo apretada con mis tiempo y lo peor es que tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, pero no se como acomodarlas.

He leído todos sus maravillosos reviews, en los cuales, muchas de ustedes me reclamaban la actualización, debo disculparme y agradecerle a ustedes por la insistencia en que continuara con este fics. Sino hubiera sido por ustedes, lo mas seguro es que lo sacara de a todas y por favor, nuevamente disculpen la demora y espero que aun quieran seguir leyendo.


End file.
